HASTA QUE ESTEMOS JUNTOS
by Hinata Hyuga -NxH
Summary: Él, indignado porque ella no había cobrado el cheque que le dio, decide buscarla para asegurarse de su bienestar y poder cerrar ese doloroso capítulo de su vida, todo fue de maravilla hasta que la vio de nuevo. Ahora no solo tendrá que velar por el bienestar de ambos; sino que tendrá que descubrir si el niño es en efecto su hijo o sobrino. Ella lo detesta. #ResumenCompletoAdentro
1. 1

**HASTA QUE ESTEMOS JUNTOS**

 **DISCLAIMER: NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN. SON PROPIEDAD DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO. LA HISTORIA ES UNA ADAPTACIÓN DEL LIBRO _PASIONES Y TRAICIÓN_ DE _MAYA BANKS_** **, YO SOLO LE CAMBIE ALGUNAS CUANTAS PARTES. ¡LA HISTORIA _NO_ ES MIA!**

 **LA HISTORIA SE SITÚA EN JAPÓN.**

 **PAREJAS PRINCIPAL: NARUTO Y HINATA. SE MENCIONAN ALGUNAS OTRAS.**

 **RESUMEN: Él, indignado porque ella no había cobrado el cheque que le dio, decide buscarla para asegurarse que nada malo le hubiese pasado y poder cerrar por fin con ese doloroso capítulo de su vida, todo fue de maravilla hasta que la vio de nuevo… embarazada. Ahora no solo tendrá que velar por el bienestar de ella y del bebe; sino que tendrá que descubrir si el niño es en efecto su hijo o su sobrino. Por otro lado ella no lo quiere cerca nunca más. ¿sera el amor lo suficientemente fuerte para mantenerlos unidos?**

* * *

 **CAPITULO I**

–Al ver esto, no es difícil creer en la institución del matrimonio, ¿verdad? –comentó Naruto Uzumaki. Estaba observando cómo bailaba su amigo, Sai Yamanaka, con su flamante esposa, Ino.

El banquete se estaba celebrando en una acogedora cabaña de la isla de Miyako. No era el lugar más apropiado para una fiesta de ese tipo y nunca se habría imaginado que su amigo acabara celebrando allí su boda. Pero se dio cuenta de que era normal que Ino y Sai quisieran casarse en esa isla que tanta importancia había tenido en su relación.

La novia estaba bellísima y su naciente barriguita la hacía brillar aún más. En medio de la pista, Ino bailaba abrazada a su marido. Solo tenían ojos para ellos dos. No parecían conscientes de todas las personas que los observaban. Y su amigo Sai sonreía como si fuera el hombre más feliz del mundo.

–Parecen muy felices, casi demasiado –comentó Sasuke Uchiha a su lado.

Naruto se echó a reír al oírlo. Miró a Sasuke. Contemplaba a los recién casados con una mano en el bolsillo del pantalón y una copa de vino en la otra.

–Sí, es verdad –repuso él. Se echó a reír al ver que Sasuke hacía una mueca de desagrado. Sabía que iba a verse en esa situación muy pronto. Vio que la idea no le agradaba demasiado, pero decidió sacar el tema de todos modos.

– ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre? ¿Sigue insistiendo Kizashi?

–Sí. Y no sabes hasta qué punto. Está empeñado en que me case con Sakura. No va a aceptar nuestro acuerdo empresarial hasta que consienta. Ahora que hemos encontrado el sitio adecuado para el complejo hotelero, estoy preparado para dar el siguiente paso. Pero Kizashi quiere que salgamos antes durante un tiempo. Quiere que Sakura tenga tiempo para acostumbrarse a mí. No lo entiendo, ese hombre parece vivir en el siglo XIX. No conozco a nadie más que intervenga de esa manera en el matrimonio de su hija. Y, para colmo de males, es una condición indispensable para que podamos seguir haciendo negocios. No consigo comprenderlo…

–Al menos se trata de Sakura, se me ocurren otras mujeres con las que estarías mucho peor –le recordó Naruto pensativo. Sasuke lo miró con gesto comprensivo.

– ¿Sigues sin saber nada de ella?

–No. Pero llevo poco tiempo buscando, acabaré dando con ella.

–No sé por qué quieres encontrarla. Creo que sería mejor que lo olvidaras y siguieras adelante con tu vida. Estás mucho mejor sin ella.

Apretó los labios y miró a su amigo antes de contestar.

–Ya sé que estoy mejor sin ella. No quiero encontrarla para pedirle que vuelva a formar parte de mi vida.

–Entonces, ¿por qué has contratado a un detective para que la encuentre? ¡No lo entiendo! Creo que deberías dejar que el pasado siga en el pasado. Supera de una vez lo que ocurrió y mira hacia el futuro.

Naruto se quedó unos segundos en silencio. Era difícil de explicar, pero sentía la necesidad de saber dónde estaba y qué estaba haciendo. Tenía muy claro que no debía importarle si estaba bien o no. Sabía mejor que nadie que le convenía olvidarla, pero no podía.

–Quiero conseguir algunas respuestas –murmuró entonces– No llegó a cobrar el cheque que le di y quiero asegurarme de que no le ha pasado nada- Sabía que era una excusa muy poco convincente, pero era todo lo que tenía. Sasuke frunció el ceño al oír sus palabras y tomó un sorbo de vino.

–Después de lo que hizo, me imagino que se siente algo avergonzada y no quiere dar la cara.

–Puede que tengas razón –repuso Naruto. Pero tenía la sensación de que había algo más. Le molestaba que esa mujer siguiera preocupándole, pero no podía evitarlo. Y le había extrañado mucho que no cobrara el cheque que le dio. No entendía por qué seguía pensando en ella, pero era así, estaba presente en cada uno de sus pensamientos. Había pasado muchas noches en vela durante esos últimos seis meses, preguntándose si estaría bien y a salvo. No quería sentirse así y trataba de convencerse de que era normal que le preocupara y que se sentiría igual con cualquier mujer que estuviera en las mismas circunstancias.

–Bueno, se trata de tu dinero y de tu tiempo –le dijo entonces Sasuke–. Mira, ahí está Jūgo. Creí que ese ermitaño no iba a salir de su fortaleza ni siquiera para una ocasión tan especial como esta. Jūgo Takahashi se abría paso entre los invitados. Vio que la gente se apartaba instintivamente para dejarlo pasar. Era alto y fuerte. Emanaba poder y elegancia por los cuatro costados. Su carácter frío hacía que no fuera una persona demasiado afable, pero normalmente conseguía relajarse cuando estaba con sus amigos. El problema era que solo tenía tres amigos: Naruto, Sasuke y Sai. No tenía paciencia para nadie más.

–Lamento el retraso –les dijo Jūgo cuando llegó a su lado. Se quedó mirando unos instantes a los recién casados. Seguían en la pista de baile – ¿Qué tal ha sido la ceremonia? –

–Preciosa –repuso Sasuke–. El sueño de cualquier mujer. Pero sé que a Sai poco le importaba cómo fuera la boda. Solo quería que, al final del día, Ino fuera suya. Jūgo rio al oírlo.

–Pobre desgraciado. No sé si debería felicitarlo o darle el pésame –dijo el recién llegado.

–Ino es una mujer buena y encantadora, Sai ha tenido suerte de encontrarla –repuso Naruto. Sasuke asintió con la cabeza y Jūgo sonrió.

–He oído que a ti tampoco te queda mucho para dar este paso –le dijo Jūgo a Sasuke. El aludido maldijo entre dientes.

–Preferiría no hablar de eso. Lo que de verdad me interesa es saber si has conseguido adquirir el solar donde se edificará el hotel ahora que sabemos que no podrá ser en isla de Miyako. Jūgo lo miró con incredulidad.

– ¿Acaso dudas de mi capacidad para los negocios? He llegado a un acuerdo y tenemos ocho acres frente a la playa de Yonaha Maehama. Además, he conseguido muy buen precio. La construcción comenzará en cuanto consiga organizar a los trabajadores. Si trabajamos duro, creo que conseguiremos terminarlo a tiempo y cumplir así el plazo que nos habíamos propuesto en un principio.

Los tres hombres miraron entonces a Sai, que seguía bailando con su flamante esposa. Habían tenido que cambiar por completo sus planes después de que Sai decidiera que el hotel no podía construirse en isla de Miyako, pero a Naruto le resultaba difícil enfadarse con él al verlo tan feliz. Sintió que algo vibraba en su bolsillo y sacó el teléfono móvil. Estaba a punto de rechazar la llamada cuando vio en la pantalla quién era. Frunció el ceño y se disculpó mientras salía rápidamente del edificio. Le sorprendió una fuerte brisa marina que le agitó el cabello. Le encantaba el olor del mar. Hacía muy buen tiempo. Era el día perfecto para celebrar una boda en la playa.

– ¿Diga?

–Creo que la he encontrado, señor – le dijo el detective sin siquiera pararse a saludarlo. Se quedó sin aliento al oírlo.

– ¿Dónde?

–Aún no ha dado tiempo a enviar a uno de mis hombres para que lo confirme. Acabo de recibir la información hace unos minutos y tengo la suficiente certeza de que es ella como para avisarlo. Mañana podré decirle algo más.

– ¿Dónde? –preguntó Naruto de nuevo.

–Está en Yokohama, trabaja en un restaurante. Nos costó localizarla porque había un problema con su número de la Seguridad Social. La persona que la contrató se equivocó en una de las cifras. Cuando corrigieron el error, no tardamos en dar con ella. Podré entregarle un informe completo y unas cuantas fotografías mañana por la tarde.

Yokohama. Le pareció muy irónico. Llevaba todo ese tiempo viviendo muy cerca de ella y sin saberlo.

–No, no es necesario –le dijo Naruto– iré yo mismo. Podría llegar a Yokohama en unas cuantas horas- El detective se quedó unos segundos en silencio.

–Pero puede que no se trate de ella. Preferiría terminar de recabar toda la información y evitar que vaya a Yokohama para nada.

–Acaba de decirme que piensa que se trata de ella –repuso Naruto con impaciencia–. Y, si no lo es, no pienso hacerle responsable del error.

–Entonces, ¿quiere que le diga a mi ayudante que no vaya a hacerle fotografías?

–Si se trata de Hinata, lo sabré de inmediato –le dijo después de quedarse unos segundos pensativo–. Si no lo es, me pondré en contacto con usted para que continúe buscándola. De momento, no hay necesidad para que envíe a nadie al restaurante, iré yo mismo.

* * *

Naruto condujo por el barrio de Kotobuki intentando encontrar lo que buscaba. Llovía a cántaros. El detective le había dicho que Hinata trabajaba en un pequeño restaurante en la zona oeste de Yokohama. No le había sorprendido que eligiera ese tipo de trabajo. Cuando se conocieron, era camarera en un restaurante de moda en Tokio. Si hubiera cobrado el cheque que le había dado, no habría necesitado trabajar, al menos durante algún tiempo. Recordó que, incluso después de comprometerse, Hinata le había asegurado que quería volver a la universidad. Entonces, no había entendido su deseo, pero había decidido apoyar su decisión. Habría preferido que dependiera completamente de él, aunque sabía que era algo egoísta por su parte sentirse así. Cada vez le costaba más entender por qué no había cobrado el cheque que le dio. Después de hablar con el detective, se había despedido de Ino y Sai, deseándoles mucha felicidad. No le había dicho a Jūgo ni a Sasuke que por fin había dado con el paradero de Hinata. Se limitó a comentarles que tenía un asunto urgente y que debía marcharse.

Había salido corriendo hacia Yokohama, pero cuando llegó ya era demasiado tarde y pasó la noche en un hotel del centro de la ciudad. No había podido dormir. Había amanecido con el cielo gris y cubierto de nubes. Empezó a llover en cuanto salió del hotel y no había parado desde entonces. Pensó en la suerte que habían tenido Ino y Sai el día anterior. Imaginó que ya habrían salido hacia su luna de miel.

Miró la pantalla de su GPS y vio que aún estaba a varias manzanas del restaurante. Para colmo de males, todos los semáforos que se encontraba estaban en rojo. No entendía por qué tenía tanta prisa por llegar. No era probable que fuera a marcharse antes de que llegara él.

Tenía infinidad de preguntas en su cabeza, pero sabía que no iba a poder conseguir ninguna respuesta hasta que hablara con ella. Pocos minutos más tarde, aparcó frente a un pequeño restaurante. Se quedó mirándolo perplejo, no podía creer que Hinata trabajara en un sitio como aquel. Sacudiendo la cabeza, salió de su BMW y fue corriendo hasta la puerta del local. Entró mientras trataba de sacudirse la lluvia de la ropa. Miró su alrededor y fue a sentarse a una mesa al fondo del restaurante. Una camarera que no era Hinata se le acercó poco después y le entregó la carta.

–Sólo quiero un café, por favor –murmuró él.

–De acuerdo –repuso la camarera. Regresó un par de minutos después con el café. –Si quiere algo más, no tiene más que pedirlo.

Estaba a punto de abrir la boca para preguntarle por Hinata cuando vio a otra camarera. Era ella. Llevaba su melena azabache algo más larga que antes y recogida en una cola de caballo, pero estaba seguro de que se trataba de ella. Sintió una corriente eléctrica que le recorrió el cuerpo al verla allí. Cuando se giró y la vio de perfil, se quedó sin aliento y sintió que estaba a punto de desmayarse. No podía creerlo. La curva de su vientre no dejaba lugar a dudas. Estaba embarazada.

Levantó la vista y vio que Hinata también lo había visto. Abrió sus ojos perlas y se quedó inmóvil. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar de algún modo, vio que Hinata apretaba con furia los labios. No entendía por qué parecía estar tan enfadada con él. Vio que apretaba los puños, le dio la impresión de que estaba deseando darle un puñetazo. Después, sin decir nada, se dio media vuelta y fue hacia la cocina.

Frunció el ceño al verla desaparecer. El encuentro no había ido tal y como había previsto. No tenía muy claro qué tipo de reacción había esperado, pero parte de él había soñado con que Hinata se disculpara y le pidiera entre lágrimas que volviera a aceptarla. Lo último que había esperado era encontrarla embarazada y trabajando en un restaurante de mala muerte como aquel. Era el tipo de situación en el que era normal encontrar a una madre soltera sin recursos, no a una mujer que estaba a punto de terminar una carrera universitaria con excelentes calificaciones.

Embarazada…

Inhaló profundamente para tratar de calmarse. Necesitaba saber de cuántos meses estaba. Parecía estar de siete meses o quizás más. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al pensar en las posibilidades que esa situación presentaba. No podía creerlo. Sintió de repente tanta angustia que le costaba respirar. Si estaba embarazada, embarazada de siete meses, cabía la posibilidad de que aquel fuera su hijo. Pero también podía ser el bebé de su primo a quien consideraba un hermano.

* * *

Hinata Hyūga entró corriendo en la cocina y trató de quitarse el delantal. Tenso su mandíbula mientras intentaba desatar sin mucha suerte el nudo. Era casi imposible con las manos tan temblorosas. Perdió la paciencia y se arrancó el delantal sin esperar a desatarlo. Lo dejó en la percha donde todas las camareras colgaban los suyos. No entendía qué hacía Naruto allí ni cómo había conseguido dar con ella. Se había ido de Tokio sin saber qué iba a hacer con su vida. Pero era algo que en ese momento apenas le había importado. No había tratado de esconderse, incluso había imaginado que Naruto podría haberla encontrado si se lo hubiera propuesto. Pero ya habían pasado seis meses y no entendía por qué había aparecido justo en ese momento.

Estaba segura de que no se trataba de una coincidencia. Ese restaurante no era el tipo de lugar que frecuentara alguien como Naruto Uzumaki. Sabía que nadie de su familia se dignaría a entrar en un restaurante que no fuera de cinco tenedores. Pero sacudió la cabeza al ver lo que la presencia de ese hombre estaba consiguiendo. No le gustaba sentirse así ni quería sentir tanta amargura.

–¿Qué te pasa, Hina? –le preguntó Kim. Se dio la vuelta y vio que la otra camarera la observaba con preocupación.

–C-Cierra la puerta –susurró Hinata aun temblando un poco. Kim hizo lo que le había pedido.

–¿Estás bien? No tienes buen aspecto, Hina ¿Se trata del bebé? -Sus palabras le hicieron recordar que estaba embarazada y lo que Naruto habría pensado al verla en ese estado. Tenía que salir de allí cuanto antes.

–No, no me encuentro bien –le dijo entonces–Dile a Orochimaru que he tenido que irme, por favor.

–No le va a gustar –le advirtió Kim–Ya sabes cuánto se enfadada cuando faltamos al trabajo. Hay que estar casi muerta del agotamiento para que te permita tomarte un descanso.

–Entonces, dile que dejo el trabajo –murmuró Hinata mientras iba hacia la puerta trasera. Pero, antes de salir al callejón, miró de nuevo a su compañera–H-Hazme un favor, Kim-san. Es muy importante, Si alguien en el restaurante te pregunta por mí, cualquier persona, no les digas nada-La miro a los ojos deseando transmitirle un poco de su desesperación. Kim jadeo un poco ante la inesperada suplica.

– ¿Es que estás metida en algún lío? –preguntó la mujer.

–No, n-no es nada relacionado con eso. Te lo prometo. Se trata de mi ex-pareja. Es un verdadero p-patán y acabo de verlo en el comedor.

Kim apretó furiosa los labios y la miró con decisión.

–De acuerdo, Hina-chan, No te preocupes por nada, yo me encargo de él.

Salió por la puerta y fue por el callejón hacia su apartamento, estaba muy cerca. Iba a quedarse allí y pensar en lo que podía hacer. De camino a casa, se detuvo en seco ¿Por qué tenía que salir corriendo de su trabajo y debía esconderse? Después de todo, no había hecho nada malo.

Sabía que debería haberse acercado a él y darle una cachetada en vez de salir huyendo como si fuera una delincuente. Subió las viejas escaleras hasta su apartamento. Cuando entró, cerró la puerta y se apoyó en ella. Tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. No quería volver a verse en esa situación. No deseaba que nadie volviera a tener tanto poder sobre ella. Ese hombre le había roto el corazón. Al pensar en él, se llevó las manos al vientre y lo acarició despacio, tratando de calmar al bebé y a ella misma.

–Nunca debí enamorarme de él –susurró–Fui una tonta al pensar que podría llegar a formar parte de su mundo y que su familia llegaría a aceptarme.

Se sobresaltó a sentir que se movía la puerta en la que estaba apoyada. El corazón comenzó latirle con fuerza.

– ¡Hinata, abre la puerta ahora mismo! ¡Sé que estás ahí!- Tal y como había temido, se trataba de Naruto. La última persona a la que habría querido ver en esos momentos. Golpeó de nuevo la puerta y lo hizo con tanta fuerza que tuvo que apartarse de ella.

–Vete por favor –susurro ella, segura de que la había escuchado cuando los golpes se detuvieron– No quiero hablar contigo-

De repente, la puerta tembló y se abrió de golpe. Instintivamente, dio algunos pasos hacia atrás y se cubrió la barriga. Naruto llenaba el umbral de la puerta y le pareció más alto y fuerte que nunca. La fulminada con la mirada, como si pudiera ver lo que estaba pensando. No podía creer que estuviera allí, de nuevo en su vida. Temía que volviera a romperle el corazón.

–F-Fuera de aquí –le dijo ella tratando de controlar su voz para parecer tranquila–. Sal de aquí o ll-llamo a la Policía.

–Pues es una pena –repuso Naruto yendo hacia ella–. Porque yo sí quiero hablar contigo. Para empezar, quiero saber de quién estás embarazada.

* * *

Se que yo no tengo cara para aparecerme por aquí con esta adaptación. Pero hace chotocientos años que leí esta historia y luego de buscarla otros chotocientos años mas por fin la encontre. Así que dije ¿why not? pero no se preocupen esta si la termino (espero). No se cuanto tiempo me tarde pero la terminare (no me busquen yo los busco)

cualquier duda, inquietud, sugerencia, pack hot naruhina; que tengan o necesiten díganmelo mediante un review bien rikolino ( ͡ ° ͜ ʖ ͡ ° )

* * *

 _ **Nos vemos pronto**_


	2. 2

**hay un poquito de palabras mal sonantes, están advertidos.**

 **CAPITULO II**

A Hinata le costó controlar la ira. Lo miró mientras trataba de calmarse.

–Eso no es asunto tuyo-Vio que Naruto apretaba con fuerza los dientes.

–Si ese bebé es mío, tengo que saberlo- Se cruzó de brazos y lo miró con firmeza.

– ¿Por qué iba a serlo?- Naruto había tenido la insolencia de acusarla de no serle fiel. Por eso no entendía que entrara de esa manera en su apartamento con la sospecha de que el bebé pudiera ser suyo.

– ¿Por qué me lo preguntas? Estuvimos comprometidos para casarnos. Vivíamos juntos y hacíamos el amor cada vez que teníamos oportunidad, tengo derecho a saber si ese bebé es mío.

–B-Bueno, me temo que eso no hay manera de saberlo –le dijo ella sin dejar de mirarlo–. Después de todo, me acosté con tantos hombres al mismo tiempo… incluido tu primo, que no se te olvide –agregó mientras se encogía de hombros. Fue hasta la cocina y Naruto la siguió. Sabía que estaba furioso, podía sentirlo.

–Eres una puta, Hinata. Una perra fría y calculadora. Echaste a perder todo lo que teníamos a cambio de sexo duro fuera de nuestra relación-no por nada consideraba a Menma su hermano; incluso sabia como le gustaba tener relaciones sexuales con las mujeres. Estaba seguro que la forma en la que a Menma le gustaba follar era lo que la había impulsado a revolcarse con él.

Se giró para mirarlo al oír sus duras palabras. Apretó los puños. Deseaba abofetearlo más que nada en el mundo, pero consiguió controlar la ira.

–Sal de aquí. Vete y no vuelvas nunca más –le dijo. Naruto parecía tan enfadado y frustrado como lo estaba ella misma.

–No me voy a ninguna parte, Hinata. Antes, tienes que decirme lo que quiero saber.

–Este niño no es tuyo, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Ya estás contento? Ahora, sal de mi casa.

–Entonces, ¿es de Menma?

– ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a él?

–Porque nunca hablamos de ti –repuso Naruto.

–Yo tampoco quiero hablar de vosotros. Lo que quiero es que salgas de mi casa. No es tu bebé –insistió ella–. Sal de una vez de mi vida. Yo hice lo que me pediste y salí de la tuya.

–No me dejaste más salida que pedírtelo- Cada vez estaba más furiosa, no podía creerlo.

– ¿Cómo? Al menos tú pudiste tomar una decisión, yo no tuve tanta suerte. Naruto la miraba con incredulidad.

–Desde luego… Veo que sigues siendo la misma y que te encanta hacerte la mártir-Ella fue hasta la puerta principal y la abrió. Esperaba que Naruto se diera por aludido. Pero no se movió. – ¿Por qué vives así, Hinata? No puedo entender por qué hiciste lo que hiciste, yo te lo habría dado todo. De hecho, fui lo bastante generoso como para darte bastante dinero cuando rompimos. Me preocupaba que pudieras verte en una situación complicada sin mi apoyo económico. Por eso me sorprende tanto ver que vives en un apartamento como este y que tienes un trabajo que está muy por debajo de tus capacidades.

Nunca había odiado tanto a nadie como odiaba a Naruto en ese momento. Se dio cuenta de que lo odiaba tanto como lo había querido. Tenía un nudo en la garganta y no podía respirar. Recordó el día en el que se vio frente a él, completamente destrozada, y viendo cómo rellenaba un cheque y se lo entregaba sin apenas mirarla. Sus ojos le habían demostrado entonces que no la quería, que nunca la había querido. Cuando más lo había necesitado, Naruto la había decepcionado, tratándola como si no fuera más que una prostituta. Sabía que nunca iba a poder perdonárselo.

Muy despacio, volvió a la cocina. Abrió el cajón donde guardaba el cheque. Lo tenía dentro de un sobre. Era un recordatorio de todos los sueños que se habían roto y de hasta qué punto alguien podía llegar a traicionarla. Lo miraba de vez en cuando, pero se había prometido que nunca lo haría efectivo, por muy necesitada que estuviera. Lo sacó del cajón y volvió al vestíbulo. Apretó el sobre entre sus manos y se lo tiró a él.

–Ahí tienes tu cheque –le dijo entre dientes– Llévatelo y sal para siempre de mi vida- Naruto abrió el sobre y sacó el cheque.

–No lo entiendo –repuso él mirándola de nuevo a los ojos.

–Nunca lo entendiste –susurró ella–. Y, como veo que no vas a salir del apartamento, me iré yo.

Antes de que Naruto pudiera detenerla, salió y cerró tras ella la puerta. Naruto se quedó mirando el cheque que tenía en sus manos con incredulidad. Se sentía muy confuso. No entendía por qué Hinata estaba tan enfadada ni por qué le hablaba como si fuera un hombre ruin y despreciable. No creía haberle hecho nada para que lo tratara de esa manera.

Miró a su alrededor, Era un apartamento pequeño y muy sencillo. Los muebles eran baratos y viejos. Fue a la cocina y abrió la nevera. Maldijo entre dientes al ver que solo había leche, algo de queso y un tarro de mantequilla de cacahuete. Tampoco encontró comida en los armarios. Cada vez estaba más enfadado. No entendía cómo podía vivir de esa manera, ni siquiera tenía comida.

Miró de nuevo el cheque que sostenía en sus manos y sacudió la cabeza. Había escrito bastantes ceros allí como para que pudiera mantenerse sin trabajar durante muchos meses. No conseguía comprender por qué no lo había hecho efectivo. Tenía demasiadas preguntas en la cabeza. Pensó que quizás se sintiera culpable por lo que había hecho y, aunque tarde, tenía conciencia como para no aceptar su dinero.

Lo único que tenía claro en esos momentos era que no pensaba irse de allí. No tenía ningún sentido que viviera de esa manera y trabajara tanto cuando podía permitirse llevar una vida mejor. Ni siquiera quería pensar en cómo pensaba subsistir después de que naciera el pequeño. Ya fuera o no su hijo, no iba a irse de allí hasta asegurarse de que iba a tener una vida digna. Creía que Hinata no se estaba cuidando. Era algo que siempre había hecho él y estaba dispuesto a seguir haciéndolo, le gustara a ella o no.

* * *

Hinata salió por la parte de atrás del edificio. No volvió al trabajo, aunque sabía que eso habría sido lo más inteligente. Podía vivir sin cobrar un día, pero iba a echar de menos las propinas que había estado ahorrando durante esos meses. Necesitaba pensar y tratar de calmarse. Había dejado de llover, pero el cielo seguía estando cubierto y había grandes nubes negras en la distancia. Ella se sentía igual por dentro. Tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, pero intentó calmarse. No quería que Naruto tuviera tanto poder sobre ella. Había un pequeño parque infantil a tres manzanas de su apartamento. Estaba abandonado. Nunca había visto niños jugando allí. Los columpios estaban vacíos y el viento los mecía suavemente. Se sentó en uno de los bancos. Su mente era un auténtico caos de ira, dolor y sorpresa. No sabía qué hacía allí ese hombre.

A Naruto le había sorprendido verla embarazada. Durante esos últimos meses, había pasado mucho tiempo pensando en su relación y, al mismo tiempo, tratando de olvidarlo, Pero no podía hacerlo. Se había dado cuenta de que habían ido demasiado deprisa. Pasó muy poco tiempo antes de que lo conociera en un restaurante de Tokio hasta que se comprometieran. No había tenido ocasión de conocerlo de verdad. Se había enamorado de él a primera vista y se había dejado llevar.

No se había parado a pensar en que Naruto no estuviera siendo sincero con ella o que en realidad no estuviera dispuesto a comprometerse. Los obstáculos que habían tenido entonces le habían parecido insignificantes. Pertenecían a dos mundos distintos. Naruto procedía de una rica familia, pero ella había sido lo bastante inocente como para creer que eso no importaba y que el amor era suficiente. Creía que sus amigos y su familia acabarían por aceptarla. Había sido lo bastante estúpida como para concentrarse en ser únicamente la novia perfecta. Dejó sus estudios en la universidad, permitió que Naruto le aconsejara cómo vestirse y la convenciera para que se fuera a vivir con él. Había creído que el amor podía todo, pero se había dado cuenta después de lo equivocada que había estado. Naruto nunca la había querido como ella a él. De otro modo, no la habría traicionado como lo hizo. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente. No quería llorar.

Cuando terminó todo entre los dos, ella se había ido de Tokio tan deprisa como pudo a Yokohama. Con mucho trabajo, había conseguido subsistir en esa ciudad. No era una situación ideal, pero era todo lo que tenía. No iba a poder volver a la universidad hasta que naciera el bebé. Por eso estaba trabajando tan duro y ahorrando todo lo que podía para cuando llegara ese momento. Vivía en el apartamento más barato que había encontrado. Pensaba mudarse a un sitio mejor cuando naciera el bebé.

Podría entonces terminar los dos semestres que le quedaban para licenciarse y, con un poco de suerte, conseguir así un trabajo mejor. No quería depender de Naruto Uzumaki. Tampoco quería saber nada de su familia ni de su dinero.

Ese era su plan, pero la aparición de Naruto había conseguido trastocar su vida. Se frotó las sienes con las yemas de los dedos. Le dolía la cabeza y estaba muy cansada. No sabía qué se traía ese hombre entre manos, pero estaba demasiado agotada para pensar en ello. Le molestaba estar reaccionando de esa manera. Creía que no tenía por qué huir de él ni esconderse en un banco del parque. Ella no había hecho nada malo y no iba a permitir que Naruto trastocara sus planes. Estaba decidida a conseguir que saliera de su apartamento y dispuesta a llamar a la Policía si llegaba el caso. Creía que ese hombre ya no tenía ningún poder sobre ella.

Imaginó que había reaccionado así por la sorpresa. Su aparición había sido inesperada y no había tenido tiempo para reflexionar.

Respiró profundamente un par de veces para tratar de calmarse, pero tenía un nudo en la garganta. Le dio la impresión de que no le iba a ser nada fácil librarse de Naruto y que ese hombre podría llegar a trastocar sus planes. Creía que, si a Naruto se le metía en la cabeza que ese bebé era suyo, no iba a poder quitárselo de encima. Pero, si trataba de convencerlo de que no era así, Naruto iba a pensar que su primo era el padre.

La situación era muy complicada.

Lo primero que quería hacer era sacar a Naruto de su piso. No tenía tanto dinero ni contactos como él, pero tampoco estaba dispuesta a dejar que la avasallara.

Le cayó una gota de lluvia en la cabeza y suspiró frustrada. Había empezado a llover de nuevo. Si no regresaba al apartamento cuanto antes, acabaría empapada. De vuelta hacia allí, consiguió animarse un poco al pensar que quizás se hubiera ido ya.

Aunque andaba deprisa, llegó completamente empapada a casa. Estaba temblando cuando abrió la puerta del apartamento. No le sorprendió ver que Naruto seguía en el salón, dando vueltas como un león enjaulado. Se giró hacia ella al oírla entrar.

– ¿Dónde demonios has estado? –le preguntó enfadado.

–Eso no es asunto tuyo.

–Claro que lo es. No volviste al trabajo. Está lloviendo y estás empapada. ¿Acaso te has vuelto loca?

Se echó a reír al oírlo.

–Parece que sí. O puede que estuviera loca y ya no lo esté. Sal de aquí, Naruto. Este es mi apartamento y no tienes derecho a estar en mi casa. No puedes hacer lo que quieras. Si no me dejas otra opción, te juro que llamaré la Policía y conseguiré que me den una orden de alejamiento-Naruto la miró sorprendido y con el ceño fruncido.

– ¿Acaso crees que te haría daño?

–No creo que seas capaz de pegarme, pero hay otras maneras de hacer daño a la gente- Él maldijo entre dientes, parecía frustrado.

–Tienes que comer. No hay nada de comida en el apartamento. ¿No te das cuenta de que tienes que cuidarte y cuidar del bebé? Estás trabajando de pie todo el día y no comes lo suficiente.

–Hablas como si de verdad te importara –repuso ella–. Pero los dos sabemos que no es así. No te preocupes por mí, Naruto. Cuido muy bien de mí misma y también del bebé-Naruto fue hacia ella con ira.

–Claro que me importa. No fui yo el que echó todo a perder. Fuiste tú la que lo hiciste, que no se te olvide- No podía creerlo. Levantó la mano temblorosa y le señaló la puerta.

–Sal de aquí. Ahora mismo –le dijo con firmeza.

–De acuerdo. Me iré, pero volveré mañana a las nueve de la mañana –repuso Naruto. Frunció el ceño al oír sus palabras. –Tienes cita con el médico y voy a llevarte.

Se dio cuenta de que había aprovechado bien el tiempo que le había dejado solo en su apartamento. Aunque un hombre con los contactos que tenía él, sólo necesitaba hacer un par de llamadas para conseguir cualquier cosa que pudiera necesitar.

–Puede que no lo entiendas, Naruto. Tendré que dejártelo muy claro. No pienso ir a ningún sitio contigo. No somos nada y no tienes que cuidar de mí. Tengo mi propio médico y no vas a llevarme a ningún otro.

– ¿Y cuándo fue la última vez que viste a tu médico? –le preguntó él–. Tienes muy mal aspecto, Hinata. No te estás cuidando. Y eso no puede ser bueno ni para ti ni para el bebé.

–No finjas que te importa –insistió ella–. Limítate a salir de aquí, por favor-Naruto abrió la boca para protestar, pero no lo hizo. Fue hacia la puerta y se giró antes de salir.

–A las nueve de la mañana. Voy a llevarte al médico lo quieras o no.

–Cuando los cerdos vuelen–murmuró ella mientras cerraba la puerta de golpe.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Hinata se despertó temprano, como hacía cada día. Pero miró el reloj y vio que había dormido más de la cuenta, Iba a tener que darse prisa para llegar al restaurante a las seis.

Se duchó rápidamente y se vistió, cuando abrió la puerta para salir de casa, suspiró al ver que Naruto no la esperaba en las escaleras. Ese hombre estaba trastornando su vida y consiguiendo que se convirtiera en una persona paranoica. Se dio cuenta de que no había conseguido olvidarlo. Lo había sabido en cuanto lo vio en el restaurante el día anterior. Pocos minutos después, llegó al trabajo. Kim ya estaba sirviendo desayunos a los clientes más madrugadores.

Se puso el delantal y salió al comedor con el blog de notas en la mano. Durante la primera hora, intentó concentrarse en el trabajo y no pensar en Naruto, pero no tuvo demasiado éxito. Se equivocó con tres de los desayunos que sirvió y derramó café caliente encima de uno de sus clientes. Decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era volver a la cocina y tratar de calmarse. Estaba ya un poco mejor y lista para volver a trabajar cuando entró Orochimaru en la cocina con esa sonrisa que no presagiaba nada bueno.

– ¿Qué haces aquí Hina-chan? –le preguntó.

–T-Trabajo aquí, ¿no lo recuerdas? –repuso ella tragando saliva, nada bueno se podía esperar de ese hombre

–Ya no más Hina-chan-Él se relamió los labios seguramente disfrutando del pánico que reflejaba su rostro al oírlo. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. No podía creerlo.

– ¿M-Me estás despidiendo?-Se él se acercó a ella hasta que su asquerosa boca masculina quedo a solo un par de centímetros de su oído-

–Déjame recapitular Hinata-reacciono tarde cuando sintió sus grandes manos alrededor de su cuello en un agarre firme que a duras penas le dejaba respirar- Ayer te fuiste del restaurante durante las horas de más trabajo. Sin decir nada, sin avisar. Y no volviste durante todo el día. ¿Qué demonios esperabas?-Hinata trato por todos los medios de zafarse, él apretó su enganche- Vuelves hoy como si no hubiera pasado nada y varios clientes se han quejado.- luego de decir eso le lamio la mejilla y la libero-

Hinata trato por todos los medios de llenar sus pulmones de aire de nuevo. Estaba más angustiada por perder su empleo que por el repentino ataque de su jefe.

-P-por favor d-déjame seguir en el trabajo- llevo una de sus manos a la zona afectada, era seguro que tendría marcas más tarde-Orochimaru-sama, n-necesito este trabajo. A-Ayer… no me encontraba bien, t-te lo suplico No volverá a ocurrir.

-Estoy seguro de que no volverá a ocurrir- Él la miro altivamente- Te diría que hay otra forma de solucionarlo pero las embarazadas no me atraen en lo más mínimo - de solo imaginarlo le dieron ganas de vomitar, de seguro hubiera votado el desayuno de haber ingerido algo antes de salir de su apartamento.

No quería tener que suplicarle, pero no le quedaba otra opción. Sabía que nadie iba a contratarla en su estado. Solo necesitaba unos meses más, hasta que naciera el bebé. Para entonces, esperaba haber podido ahorrar ya dinero suficiente como para poder cuidar del niño durante unos meses y terminar la carrera.

–P-Por favor –le dijo con lágrimas en los ojos–. D-Dame otra oportunidad. Nunca volveré a quejarme, lo prometo. N-Ni volveré a faltar. N-Necesito este trabajo.

Pero Orochimaru sacó un sobre del bolsillo de su camisa y se lo entregó.

–Aquí tienes lo que se te debe, menos el día de ayer, claro.

Lo aceptó con manos temblorosas. Orochimaru salió de la cocina sin decir nada más. Estaba desolada. Aunque habían pasado meses, Naruto seguía arruinando su vida. Se quitó el delantal y lo tiró al suelo. Salió por la puerta de atrás como había hecho el día anterior.

De vuelta al apartamento, miró el sobre que llevaba en la mano. Se sentía desolada. Y se arrepintió en ese momento de haber dejado que el orgullo la dominara. Debería haber aceptado el cheque que Naruto le dio. Así habría tenido la oportunidad de terminar sus estudios y poder cuidar de su pequeño. Tenía muchas razones para rechazar su dinero y para haber roto ese cheque en mil pedazos. Creía que por eso lo había conservado durante seis meses, porque una parte de ella esperaba poder tener la satisfacción de devolvérselo en persona. Había sido importante para ella poder hacerlo y que Naruto no tuviera la satisfacción de acallar su conciencia con ese dinero como si fuera una prostituta. Pero su maldito orgullo había sido la causa de que tuviera que trabajar de pie durante muchas horas al día y de que no pudiera permitirse un apartamento algo mejor.

Decidió que tenía que dejar de lado su orgullo, ir al primer banco que encontrara y hacer efectivo el cheque de Naruto Uzumaki.

* * *

Hola, esta vez no me he tardado tanto ¿verdad? Es una adaptación así que es mas rápido subir la continuación; creo poder hacerlo semanalmente o quizás dos veces a la semana.

Muchas gracias por todos sus _**reviews follows y favoritos.**_

 _ **recuerden que esto es una adaptacion, la historia no es mia, es de MAYA BANKS; solo le he modificado unas partes para que no sea taaaan OOC. (como la ultima escena en el restaurante)**_

* * *

 **VIP**

 ** _ADVERTENCIA_ \- Si quieres hacer parte de la zona VIP de esta historia lo único que tienes que hacer es comentar. SI NO COMENTAS ES IMPOSIBLE QUE ENTRES A ESTA ZONA. SI ERES EL PRIMERO EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO TENDRÁS UNA "BONITA" DEDICATORIA **-

 **Javi Corona: Jajajajaja obviamente ya no me creen ni un poquito, yo diría que me esperan mas de un año por actualización. Gracias por comentar y ser el primero (y leer mis historias); Este capitulo te lo dedico.**

 **Alisse: Hola yo también creo que es muy entretenida, espero que sigas leyendo la historia. Saludos. Muchas gracias por comentar.**

 **crayola94: Hola, en efecto hace mucho tiempo una persona hizo una adaptación Naruhina de esta historia pero borro su cuenta. Tarde cerca de 3 años buscándola y hasta hace poco la volví a encontrar. Espero que la disfrutes :3 Gracias por comentar.**

 **mirellinu: Lo que paso con el primo fue horrible, pero es algo que se sabrá unos capítulos mas adelante. El final es algo simplón (por eso voy a agregarle algunas cosillas) y créeme que tu también odiaras a Naruto en este fic. Gracias por comentar.**

 **yuki-chan22: Hola, la verdad hace mucho que la leí en una adaptación pero la autora borro su perfil. Yo también adoro el Naruhina. Gracias por comentar.**

 **DarkClaw1997: Vaya que tiene buena pinta la historia, aquí tienes la actualización. PD: Tendrás el capitulo de NEKO HINATA-CHAN muuuuy pronto (eso espero). Gracias por comentar.**

 **Alexandra Cooper96: Trate de traerte la continuación lo mas rápido posible. Espero que sea de tu agrado. Yo adoro el Naruhina. Gracias por comentar.**

 **Project-amakura: Pues ya somos dos obsesivas con esta pareja. Me alegra que te haya gustado. Gracias por comentar.**

* * *

 **Nos vemos pronto...**


	3. 3

**¡La historia no es mía! Es de Maya Banks.**

 **Capitulo III**

Naruto subió las escaleras hasta el apartamento de Hinata. Había muchos escalones en mal estado y zonas sin barandilla. Le parecía increíble que no se hubiera caído por las escaleras en alguna ocasión. No sabía si la iba a encontrar en el apartamento, pero se había pasado por el restaurante antes de ir a su casa y un hombre bastante desagradable, un tal Orochimaru, le había dicho que Hinata no estaba allí. Frunció el ceño al ver que la puerta de su apartamento no estaba cerrada con llave. La abrió y se encontró a Hinata de rodillas en el suelo, buscando algo debajo de la mecedora. Vio que murmuraba frustrada mientras se levantaba del suelo.

– ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?- Hinata gritó sobresaltada y se giró para mirarlo.

– ¡F-Fuera de aquí! –exclamó ella. Levantó las manos para que se calmara.

–Siento haberte asustado, pero la puerta no estaba cerrada con llave.

– ¿Y crees que eso te da derecho a entrar sin llamar? ¿No se te ocurrió llamar a la puerta? A lo mejor no te quedó claro ayer, pero no quiero verte por aquí, Naruto-Hinata fue a la cocina y la siguió. Vio que abría y cerraba todos los armarios. Parecía estar buscando algo con desesperación. Ya se había imaginado que no le haría gracia verlo allí, pero había tenido la esperanza de que estuviera algo menos enfadada ese día. Perdió la paciencia al ver que se ponía de nuevo de rodillas. Fue hasta donde estaba y la ayudó a levantarse.

– ¿Qué estás buscando? -Hinata se apartó para que dejara de tocarla.

–El cheque. ¡Estoy buscando el cheque!

– ¿Qué cheque?

–El cheque que me diste- Lo sacó entonces del bolsillo y la miró.

– ¿Este cheque?- Hinata trató de agarrarlo, pero él lo elevó por encima de su cabeza.

– ¡Sí! He cambiado de opinión y voy a cobrarlo.

–Siéntate, Hinata, por favor. Explícame qué ha pasado. Después de esperar seis meses y de tirarme el cheque a la cara, ¿cómo es que has cambiado de opinión? ¿Te has vuelto loca?

Le sorprendió que le hiciera caso. Hinata se dejó caer en una de las sillas de la cocina y se tapó la cara con las manos. Se quedó perplejo al ver que empezaba a llorar. No sabía qué hacer. Nunca había podido soportar verla así. Se sintió muy incómodo. Apoyó la rodilla en el suelo y, con suavidad, le apartó las manos de la cara.

Hinata apartó la vista. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un suave rosa y parecía avergonzada, como si no quisiera que él la viera en ese estado.

– ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado, Hinata? –le preguntó.

– M-Me han echado del trabajo –repuso ella entre sollozos– Y ha sido por tu culpa.

– ¿Por mi culpa? ¿Qué he hecho yo?

Al oír sus palabras, Hinata lo miró indignada.

– ¿Que qué has hecho tú? Nada, ¿verdad? Nunca es culpa tuya, no es la primera vez que lo oigo-Se limpió las lágrimas con el suéter que traía, en su pequeño apartamento no había calefacción- Seguro que todo es culpa mía, igual que lo fue todo lo que ocurrió durante nuestra relación. Limítate a darme el cheque y sal de aquí. No tendrás que volver a preocuparte por mí.

– ¿De verdad esperas que me vaya y que te deje así? –Le preguntó él con incredulidad mientras volvía a guardar el cheque–Tenemos mucho de lo que hablar, Hinata. No voy a irme a ninguna parte y tú tampoco. Lo primero que vamos a hacer es ir a un médico para que te haga una revisión en condiciones. No tienes buen aspecto. Siento ser tan directo, pero alguien tiene que decírtelo- Hinata se puso lentamente en pie.

–No pienso ir a ninguna parte contigo. Si no vas a darme el cheque, sal de aquí. No tenemos nada más de lo que hablar.

–Hablaremos del cheque después de ir al médico –repuso él. Ella lo miró con desprecio.

– ¿Cómo te atreves a chantajearme de esa manera?

–Llámalo como quieras, no me importa. Vas a ir al médico conmigo. Si te dice que estás bien, te entregaré el cheque y no tendrás que volver a verme.

– ¿S-Seguro? –le preguntó ella con cierto temor. Él asintió con la cabeza. Sabía que ningún médico estaría satisfecho con su estado. Parecía agotada y estaba pálida. Vio que se quedaba pensativa, como si estuviera decidiendo si iba a aceptar sus condiciones o no. Respiró tranquilo al ver que cerraba los ojos y suspiraba.

–De acuerdo, Naruto. Iré contigo al médico. Y cuando nos diga que estoy perfectamente, no quiero volver a verte.

–Si dice que estás bien, no tendrás que hacerlo-Hinata volvió a sentarse en la silla. No podía creerlo, no parecía consciente de lo mal que estaba. Creía que necesitaba alguien que cuidara de ella y se asegurara de que comiera bien. También necesitaba descansar lo suficiente –Bueno, deberíamos irnos ya. La cita es para dentro de media hora y no sé si habrá mucho tráfico-Vio que se había dado por vencida. Se levantó, tomó su bolso y fue hacia la puerta.

* * *

Hinata no dejó de mirar por la ventana durante el trayecto en coche. Su discusión con Naruto había conseguido agotarla. Lo quería fuera de su vida. Ni siquiera podía mirarlo, era demasiado doloroso. Vio que aparcaba frente a un moderno edificio. Era una clínica médica. Subieron en el ascensor hasta la cuarta planta y Naruto se encargó de hablar con la recepcionista.

Rellenó los papeles con sus datos médicos y una enfermera la acompañó al lavabo. El primer requisito era una prueba de orina. Cuando terminó, otra enfermera la llevó hasta una de las consultas, allí la esperaba Naruto. Lo fulminó con la mirada al verlo. Abrió la boca para decirle que saliera de allí, pero él se adelantó.

–Quiero estar presente cuando el médico hable contigo –le dijo, Se dio cuenta de que tenía esa batalla perdida, no quería discutir. Se apoyó en la camilla, tratando de convencerse de que ya no iba a tener que soportarlo durante mucho más tiempo. En cuanto el médico le dijera que estaba bien, podría librarse por fin de él. Pocos minutos más tarde, llegó un doctor joven y le dedicó una sonrisa. Le pidió que se tumbara en la camilla. Le midió el vientre y escuchó los latidos del bebé. Después, acercó una máquina y le aplicó un gel transparente en la barriga. Levantó la cabeza sobresaltada al ver lo que hacía. El gel estaba muy frío.

– ¿O-Oiga Qué está haciendo?

–Pensé que le gustaría ver a su bebé. Voy a hacerle una ecografía para medirlo y comprobar la fecha aproximada en la que podría dar a luz ¿Le parece bien?- Hinata asintió con la cabeza y el doctor comenzó a mover un aparato sobre su barriga. Después, señaló algo en la pantalla de la máquina.

–Esa es la cabeza –le dijo el médico.

Naruto se acercó para poder ver el monitor. Ella tenía que estirar mucho el cuello para poder observar la pantalla. Al verla así, El rubio le colocó una mano bajo la nuca para que pudiera verlo más cómodamente. Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas al ver la imagen y no pudo evitar sonreír.

–Es preciosa –murmuró ella.

–Sí, lo es –repuso Naruto muy cerca de su oído. Odio la reacción de su cuerpo cuando sintió como ambas mejillas se calentaba

–B-Bueno, preciosa o precioso –se corrigió Hinata, ignorando los latidos de su pobre corazón.

– ¿Les gustaría conocer el sexo del bebé? –Preguntó el médico– Podemos intentar averiguarlo.

–Mejor no, quiero que sea una sorpresa –le dijo ella.

El médico siguió examinando la imagen y haciendo algunas anotaciones. Después, le limpió la barriga. Le entregó una imagen de lo que acababan de ver en la pantalla. Era increíble tener una ecografía de su bebé, pero estaba algo nerviosa, el médico estaba haciendo muchas anotaciones en su libreta.

–Estoy algo preocupado por usted –le dijo el doctor. Hinata frunció el ceño y trató de incorporarse. Naruto la ayudó a hacerlo. –Tiene la tensión muy alta y hemos encontrado trazas de proteína en su orina. He visto que tiene las manos y los pies hinchados y mucho me temo que no se está alimentando demasiado bien, debería pesar más a estas alturas del embarazo. Son síntomas de preclamsia y se trata de una condición muy peligrosa que puede tener consecuencias serias- No podía creerlo, estaba sin palabras; por inercia cubrió su vientre con ambas manos- Por otro lado, las marcas que tiene en el cuello me preocupan aún más- El doctor Kabuto le dirigió una mirada amenazante a Naruto, quien hasta el momento no parecía haberlas notado- Si es víctima de algún tipo de maltrato por parte de su pareja; quiero que sepa que estaré más que encantado de ayudarla, no solo a denunciar sino también a que acceda a un programa especial para mujeres que sufren este tipo de maltrato-El rubio se sintió indignado ante tal acusación, iba a defenderse pero Hinata no lo interrumpió abruptamente-

– F-Fue un a-accidente que no volverá a ocurrir- Kabuto suspiro resignado, sabía que eran pocas las mujeres que accedían a denunciar a su pareja, más aun si estaban en estado de gestación-P-Por favor ignore eso y d-dígame ¿qué es la preclamsia?-

–Se trata de una complicación que está asociada con una hipertensión inducida durante el embarazo y con elevados niveles de proteína en la orina. Puede desembocar en una eclampsia. En casos severos, se ponen en peligro la vida del feto y la de la madre –les explicó el médico–Si su condición empeora un poco más, tendrá que ser ingresada en el hospital y quedarse allí hasta que llegue el momento de dar a luz. Si no me aseguran usted y su esposo que va a hacer reposo absoluto y a cuidarse más, tendré que ingresarla en el hospital.

–Por eso no se preocupe –dijo Naruto, luego de un silencio un tanto incomodo– No dejaré que mueva ni un dedo, tiene mi palabra.

–Pero… –protestó Hinata.

–No quiero oír ningún «pero» –le dijo el médico mientras la miraba serio a los ojos–. Creo que no entiende lo peligrosa que es esta condición. Si empeora, podría morir. La eclampsia es la segunda causa de muerte materna en Japón y es la complicación más frecuente con la que nos encontramos durante el embarazo. Esto es muy serio y tiene que tomar todas las precauciones necesarias para que no empeore- Vio que Naruto estaba muy pálido y ella también sintió que se le helaba la sangre.

–Doctor, le aseguro que a partir de ahora Hinata se limitará a descansar y a comer –le aseguró Naruto.

El médico asintió con la cabeza y se despidió de los dos.

–Me gustaría que volviera dentro de una semana. Si siente un fuerte dolor de cabeza o ve que empeora el edema de sus manos y sus pies, vayan directamente al hospital, ¿de acuerdo?

En cuanto se quedaron solos, Hinata se sentó en la camilla. Lo que el médico acababa de decirles había conseguido asustarla. Naruto se acercó y le apretó cariñosamente las manos.

–No quiero que te preocupes por nada, Hinata-Estuvo a punto de echarse a reír al oírlo. Nunca había tenido tantos motivos por los que estar preocupada. Le entraron ganas de gritar y salir corriendo de la clínica. –Venga, vámonos –le susurro él. Dejó que la acompañara hasta el aparcamiento y que la metiera en el coche sin protestar, no podía creer que le estuviera pasando algo así.

Naruto encendió el motor y comenzaron el trayecto de regreso a su apartamento, pero ella seguía sin poder hablar. No tenía trabajo pero, según lo que acababa de decirle al médico, era mejor así. De haber seguido trabajando al mismo ritmo, su condición podría haber empeorado rápidamente. Pero no sabía cómo iba a poder subsistir sin trabajar. Estaba desesperada y no le gustaba sentirse tan vulnerable como lo estaba en esos momentos. Se sobresaltó al oír el móvil de Naruto. Éste contestó la llamada y lo miró de reojo al ver que pronunciaba su nombre.

–Vamos ahora al apartamento de Hinata, a recoger sus cosas. Reserva dos billetes desde Houston y llámame cuando tengas el número de vuelo y la hora de embarque. Después, llama a la consulta del doctor Kabuto en Yokohama y pídeles que envíen el historial médico de Hinata a la doctora Tsunade de Tokio. Encárgate de mantener las cosas al día en el despacho, que Kira revise los contratos que necesiten mi firma. Volveré a la oficina dentro de unos días- Naruto colgó poco después y guardó el teléfono.

– ¿Se puede saber de qué estabas hablando? –le preguntó ella con incredulidad.

\- Vienes a casa conmigo –repuso él.

–Por encima de mi cadáver –replicó ella furiosa.

–No te lo estoy pidiendo –insistió Naruto con firmeza–Necesitas a alguien que cuide de ti, ya que tú te niegas a hacerlo ¿Acaso quieres poner en peligro la salud del bebé? ¿O la tuya? Dame una solución, Hinata. Demuéstrame que puedo irme de aquí sabiendo que vas a estar bien.

– ¿Es que no entiendes que no quiero nada de ti?

–Sí, eso me lo dejaste muy claro cuando te acostaste con mi primo. Pero el caso es que ese podría ser mi hijo o mi sobrino. De un modo u otro, no voy a irme de aquí sin saber que están los dos bien, por eso tienes que venir conmigo a Tokio. Y, si te niegas, tendré que llevarte a rastras hasta el avión.

–No es tu hijo –le dijo ella.

–Entonces, ¿de quién es?

–Eso no es asunto tuyo.

–Vas a venir conmigo –insistió Naruto– Esto no lo hago solo por un bebé que ni siquiera sé de quién es.

– ¿Por qué lo haces entonces?- Naruto no contestó. Cuando llegaron a su apartamento, salió del coche antes de que Naruto pudiera abrirle la puerta y ayudarla. Subió las escaleras tan deprisa como pudo, pero él la seguía muy de cerca y no le dio tiempo a cerrar la puerta de su apartamento antes de que llegara Naruto.

–Tenemos que hablar, Hinata.

–Es verdad. Me dijiste que podríamos hablar del cheque después de ir al médico. Estabas dispuesto a tirármelo a la cara cuando me llamaste prostituta, ahora soy yo la que quiero ese cheque y poco me importa ya lo que pienses de mí.

–Ya no hay trato-Hinata levanto ambos brazos-

– ¡Estupendo! –replicó ella con sarcasmo.

–Quiero que vuelvas a Tokio conmigo.

–Estás loco –le dijo con incredulidad– ¿Por qué iba a ir a ningún sitio contigo?

–Porque me necesitas- Sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho al oírlo y se quedó sin aliento.

–Ya te necesité en otra ocasión y no te tuve-Se apartó de él antes de que Naruto pudiera contestar. Estaba muy asustada, pero no podía dar su brazo a torce, el rubio se había quedado en silencio. Cuando volvió a hablar, notó algo distinto en su voz, parecía muy afectado por algo.

–Voy a salir a la farmacia para comprar lo que te ha recetado el médico. También compraré algo para comer. Cuando vuelva, espero que hayas hecho ya la maleta-

Se sentó en la mecedora en cuanto se quedó sola. Tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza y se frotó la frente para tratar de aliviarlo. Su vida había cambiado por completo en unas pocas horas. Solo un par de días antes, había tenido un plan. Un plan bastante bueno. Pero se había quedado sin trabajo, tenía problemas de salud y su exnovio la estaba presionando para que volviera a Tokio con él.

No le hacía ninguna gracia tener que hacerlo, pero se dio cuenta de que iba a tener que llamar a su padre. Se había jurado que no volvería a pedirle nunca nada, pero en ese momento se dio cuenta de que no tenía otra opción. Tomó el teléfono y respiró profundamente antes de marcar su número de teléfono, ni siquiera sabía si Hiashi seguiría viviendo en Osaka. A decir verdad Hiashi Hyūga nunca había sido un padre para ella, siempre fue tratada como lo que era; unas bastarda nacida de un revolcón entre sirvienta y jefe. Su padre se hizo cargo de ella porque un juez así lo ordeno luego de que la prueba de ADN diera positivo y de que su madre la dejara abandona en frente de la gran casa Hyūga, alegando que ella ya le había dedicado tres de los mejores años de su vida, años que nunca iba a recuperar, y que había malgastado criando a una hija que nunca había querido tener.

Su padre había dejado de ocuparse de ella en cuanto terminó sus estudios en el instituto. Le faltó tiempo para echarla de casa. Estaba deseando poder vivir solo con su legítima esposa e hija, para poder al fin tener la familia perfecta. Había tenido incluso el descaro de decirle que ya le había ofrecido quince años de su vida; aun cuando solo le dirigía la palabra solo para insultarla o echarle en cara que ella siempre sería un ser no deseado, alguien que nunca debió nacer. Al recordarlo, estuvo punto de colgar el teléfono, pero de la oficina de su padre ya habían descolgado.

–Corporación Hyūga, ¿qué desea?–preguntó una vieja voz-

–E-Estoy buscando a Hiashi Hyūga, por favor-

-El señor Hiashi no se comunica con nadie por este medio, si gusta puedo agentarle una cita para que sea atendida personalmente por él- Hinata estuvo a punto de perder su paciencia, pero luego recordó porque lo hacía-

-Dígale que es de Hinata Hyūga, por favor-al no oír respuesta añadió- es urgente, por favor.

-Espere unos minutos, el Señor Hiashi la atenderá en breve- Hizo lo que le ordenaron y espero… espero… y espero… hasta que pasaron alrededor de diez minutos, despego el teléfono de su oído dispuesta a colgar, cuando una voz profunda y gélida se escuchó del otro lado-

-Tienes dos minutos, **Kuzu** \- Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, ese siempre fue su apodo en esa casa, incluso los sirvientes la llamaban así-

–V-Veras T-Te llamo porque necesito tu ayuda-Trato de que su voz no sonara tan quebrada, guardo silencio un par de segundos totalmente convencida de que llamar a su Hiashi había sido su peor idea – E-Estoy embarazada y necesito u-un poco d-de d-dinero-

– ¿Dónde está ese novio tan rico que tenías?- Le sorprendió bastante que él supiera de ese detalle de su vida, mas no comento nada al respecto. Entre menos hablara con él mucho mejor-

–Y-Ya no estamos juntos –repuso Hinata– A-Ahora vivo en Yokohama, He perdido mi trabajo y no me encuentro bien. Al médico le preocupa mi salud y la del bebé. Necesito un sitio donde quedarme durante unas semanas, hasta que esté mejor-Se felicitó a si misma por no tartamudear mientras le explicaba su penosa situación.

-¿En serio creíste que malgastaría un solo centavo de mi dinero en dos bastardos como lo son tú y esa criatura?-Su alma se congelo-Todos en el mundo empresarial saben la clase de zorra que eres Hinata-Ella no hizo ningún esfuerzo en tratar de contener las lágrimas- No te basto revolcarte con Naruto Uzumaki sino que además lo hiciste con su primo, me das asco… n…-

Se sintió destrozada. Ya se había imaginado que de nada iba a servirle llamar a su padre, pero se llevó una desagradable sorpresa de que al parecer todo el circulo en el que la tía de Naruto se movía estaban seguros de que no era nada más que una zorra-destroza-familias. Colgó sin despedirse, no tenía nada más que decirle. Su padre siempre fue un desconocido, alguien que se había limitado a cuidarla porque no tuvo más opciones.

–Te quiero –susurró mientras se acariciaba la barriga, tratándole de transmitir todo ese amor que guardaba en su corazón–Y siempre te querré, voy a disfrutar de cada momento que pase contigo- Apoyó la espalda en la mecedora y miró al techo. Se sentía muy vulnerable, cerró los ojos…estaba agotada… Se despertó de repente cuando alguien le sacudió el hombro. Abrió los ojos y vio que Naruto la miraba preocupado. Tenía un plato y un vaso de agua en las manos.

–Te he traído comida tailandesa y rollos de canela–le dijo él, era su comida favorita y le sorprendió que lo recordara. Se incorporó con dificultad y tomó el plato que le ofrecía. Naruto fue a la cocina por una silla y se sentó a su lado. Le incomodaba que él estuviera observándola mientras comía y decidió concentrarse en lo que tenía en el plato –No te va a servir de nada ignorarme –le dijo él, entonces dejó de comer y lo miró.

– ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Naruto? Sigo sin entender qué haces aquí o por qué quieres que vuelva contigo a Tokio. No entiendo por qué te importa tanto cómo esté. Me dejaste muy claro hace unos meses que me querías fuera de tu vida.

–Estás embarazada y necesitas ayuda. ¿No te parece motivo suficiente para que quiera ayudarte?

– ¡No! ¡No lo es!- Naruto apretó enfadado los dientes.

–Muy bien, te lo diré de otra manera –le dijo él–. Tú y yo tenemos mucho de lo que hablar; entre otras cosas, he de saber si soy el padre del niño. Necesitas ayuda y puedo dártela. Alguien tiene que cuidar de ti. Necesitas un buen médico y puedo proporcionarte todas esas cosas-Desesperada, se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se dejó caer contra el respaldo de la mecedora. Al verla así, Naruto se puso de rodillas a su lado y le tocó con cuidado un brazo, como si estuviera acariciando a un animal salvaje y asustado–Ven conmigo, Hinata. Sabes que somos nosotros los que tenemos que solucionar esta situación. Tienes que pensar en el bebé- No le gustaba que tratara de manipularla de esa manera, haciendo que se sintiera culpable. –No puedes trabajar. El médico te ha dicho que debes hacer reposo para no poner en peligro tu salud y la del bebé. Si no aceptas mi ayuda, hazlo al menos por el niño. ¿O acaso es tu orgullo más importante que su bienestar?

– ¿Y qué se supone que vamos a hacer cuando lleguemos a Tokio, Naruto? –le preguntó ella.

–Vas a descansar y, mientras tanto, hablaremos de cómo va a ser nuestro futuro.

Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago al oír sus palabras. Hablaba con mucha seriedad y le sorprendió que hablara del futuro de ellos tres. Sabía que no debía aceptar su propuesta, pero tampoco podía dejar de hacerlo. Había estado dispuesta a tragarse su orgullo y aceptar el cheque, se imaginó que también podía hacer lo que le sugería Naruto por el bien del bebé.

–De acuerdo, iré –susurró ella. Naruto la miró triunfante.

–Entonces, vamos a hacer las maletas y salir de aquí cuanto antes.

* * *

Cuando Hinata se despertó a la mañana siguiente, tardó unos segundos en recordar dónde estaba. Le costaba creerlo, pero estaba en Tokio y con Naruto. En pocas horas, ese hombre le había ayudado a hacer las maletas y la había llevado al aeropuerto. El avión aterrizó en el aeropuerto de Narita casi a medianoche y un coche los esperaba para llevarlos hasta su piso. Cuando llegaron, estaba tan agotada que fue directamente al dormitorio de invitados. Era increíble estar allí de nuevo, en una casa que le resultaba tan familiar. Ese sitio había sido su hogar y sintió un gran dolor en el pecho al verse allí de nuevo. Hasta el olor de ese piso le resultaba familiar. Cerca de ese dormitorio de invitados estaba el que Naruto y ella habían compartido, donde habían hecho el amor infinidad de veces y donde había sido concebido el bebé que crecía en sus entrañas. Pero también había sido allí donde la peor humillación de su vida había sucedido.

Era una situación muy complicada, pero ya había aceptado que no tenía otra opción. Se duchó rápidamente, se vistió y fue al salón. Naruto estaba allí, escribiendo algo en su ordenador portátil. Levantó la vista al oírla.

–El desayuno está listo. He estado esperando a que te levantaras para comer- Fue a la cocina, donde alguien había preparado una mesa para dos. Naruto comenzó a servir huevos, jamón y tostadas en los dos platos. Se sentó a la mesa y se dio cuenta de que hacía muchas semanas que no se sentía tan bien. No había sido consciente de lo agotada que estaba hasta que el médico le había obligado a descansar – ¿Cómo te encuentras? –le preguntó Naruto.

–Bien –murmuró ella mientras masticaba, había recuperado el apetito y se concentró en la deliciosa comida que tenía frente a ella. Todo aquello era muy extraño. Se comportaban con exquisita educación, como si la situación fuera normal. Pero no lo era. Habría preferido volver a su habitación y esconderse bajo la colcha, era mucho más llevadero que tener que compartir ese desayuno para dos que Naruto le había preparado.

–Durante algún tiempo, voy a estar trabajando desde casa –le dijo él.

– ¿Por qué?

– ¿No es obvio? –le preguntó Naruto.

–Esto no va a funcionar. No puedo quedarme en casa y que tú estés vigilándome todo el tiempo. Preferiría que fueras al trabajo e hicieras tu vida normal.

Sin decir nada más, Naruto se levantó y salió de la cocina. Le molestaba que actuara como si él fuera la víctima, como si ella fuera una mujerzuela horrible y desagradecida. Se dio cuenta de que nunca iba a poder superar lo que Naruto le había hecho. Y él se comportaba como si estuviera esperando que ella le pidiera perdón, cuando era Hinata la víctima inocente. Terminó de desayunar y salió de la cocina. Fue al salón y se detuvo frente a los grandes ventanales. Desde allí se veía todo el centro de Tokio.

–No deberías estar de pie –le dijo Naruto tras ella. Suspiró y se giró para mirarlo, pero se quedó sin aliento al ver que sólo llevaba puesta una toalla. Se dio la vuelta de nuevo, pero ya era demasiado tarde, tenía esa imagen grabada en la retina. Aunque no le habría hecho falta verlo para recordar a la perfección su anatomía. Tenía un torso ancho y musculoso. Siempre le habían gustado especialmente sus abdominales.

–Siento haberte avergonzado –susurró Naruto–. Después de lo que ha habido entre nosotros, no pensé que fuera un problema.

Le entraron ganas de echarse a reír. Él no la había avergonzado, pero no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había bajo esa toalla y eso era lo que menos gracia le hacía, que su mente la estuviera traicionando. Respiró profundamente y se giró para mirarlo con frialdad.

–Si piensas que podemos continuar donde lo dejamos sólo porque fuimos amantes, estás muy equivocado.

–Dios mío, Hinata. ¿Piensas acaso que intentaría forzarte a tener relaciones sexuales conmigo cuando estás embarazada y el médico te ha mandado hacer reposo?

–Creo que no quieres que te conteste –replicó ella. Vio que había conseguido ofenderlo. Naruto la miró furioso.

–Además, ¿qué te hace pensar que querría estar contigo después de que te acostaras con mi primo?

Apretó los puños y respiró profundamente para no dejarse llevar por la ira.

–Bueno, como a ese bastardo no le importó, pensé que era algo que les gustaba hacer en la grandiosa familia Uzumaki.

Naruto la fulminó con sus ojos azules. Después, se dio media vuelta y salió del salón. Cuando se quedó sola, suspiró y se dejó caer en el sillón que tenía más cerca. No sabía por qué había sentido la necesidad de añadir más leña al fuego. Ya no le interesaba defenderse. Naruto no la había creído cuando se lo pidió ella, cuando de verdad importaba. Era muy doloroso estar de vuelta en Tokio. En ese lugar había demasiados recuerdos del tiempo que habían pasado juntos. Nerviosa y algo desesperada, fue a la cocina. Abrió todos los armarios y la nevera para ver si Naruto tenía todo lo necesario para preparar uno de sus platos favoritos. Cuando vio que era así, lo colocó todo en la encimera. Era un alivio tener algo que hacer. Recordó entonces que siempre le había encantado cocinar para Naruto.

– ¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo? –le preguntó Naruto entrando de repente en la cocina. Le quitó la sartén que sostenía en las manos y la llevó hasta salón. –Siéntate –le ordenó cuando llegaron al sofá. Después, colocó un cojín en la mesa de centro para que pusiera allí los pies. –A lo mejor no entendiste bien las órdenes del médico. Tienes que descansar, no puedes estar de pie –le dijo Naruto pronunciando lentamente cada sílaba. Le pareció que estaba mucho más calmado de lo que lo había estado unos minutos antes. Ella también estaba más tranquila. Decidió que había llegado el momento de aclarar algunas cosas.

–Tenemos que hablar –le dijo ella. Naruto la miró con suspicacia, pero se sentó frente a ella.

– ¿De qué quieres hablar?

–Quiero saber por qué fuiste a Yokohama y cómo conseguiste encontrarme-Él se quedó en silencio.

–Contraté a un detective –le confesó después. Lo miró boquiabierta.

– ¿Por qué querías encontrarme? ¿Para poder insultarme otra vez? ¿Para poner mi vida patas arriba? No lo entiendo. Sé lo que piensas de mí. Lo dejaste muy claro cuando me echaste de tu vida. ¿Por qué ibas a querer encontrarme y volver a desenterrar el pasado?

– ¡Por el amor de Dios, Hinata! –Exclamó Naruto– Desapareciste sin despedirte de nadie y no cobraste el cheque. Pensé que te había pasado algo. O incluso que habías muerto.

–Supongo que fue una desilusión para ti descubrir que seguía viva.

–No vuelvas esto contra mí –gruñó Naruto–Fuiste tú la que echaste a perder nuestra relación, la que decidiste que yo no era suficiente para ti. Decidí buscarte porque, a pesar de lo que hiciste y de que quería olvidarte, no podía soportar la idea de imaginarte perdida y sola en alguna parte- Naruto se quedó callado y apartó la vista. Unos segundos después, volvió a mirarla –Ya he contestado dos preguntas, ahora quiero que me contestes tú ¿Quién fue el infeliz que te dejo esos moretones en tu cuello?

Hinata iba a decirle que eso no tendría por qué importarle en lo más mínimo cuando el timbre de la puerta Los interrumpió. Poco después, entró en el salón su primo, Menma.

–Hola, Naruto. El portero me dijo que estabas de vuelta y… –dijo Menma– Hola, Hinata –añadió con expresión de sorpresa al verla allí. Naruto miró entonces a Hinata y vio que se había quedado helada, temblaba levemente y su mirada se había dirigido al piso.

No quería que pensara que él había planeado esa situación. Creía que los tres necesitaban aclarar algunas cosas, pero sabía que no era el momento más adecuado. Se levantó del sillón y fue al encuentro de su primo.

Había tardado meses en superar su enfado y volver a tener una relación normal con su primo. Siempre se habían llevado bien y Menma tenía una llave de su piso. Entraba y salía a su antojo. Pero las cosas habían cambiado después de que Menma se acostara con su prometida. Las dos personas más importantes de su vida lo habían traicionado. Cuando por fin consiguió perdonar a su primo, decidió que quizás había llegado el momento de encontrar a Hinata y, aunque no podía perdonarla, tratar al menos de entender por qué lo había hecho. Aunque lo había perdonado, su relación había cambiado. Pensó que quizás había llegado el momento de que hablaran los tres, creía que así podría por fin superar lo que había pasado, pero prefería esperar a que Hinata se recuperara un poco.

–No es un buen momento, Menma –le dijo Naruto.

–Eso ya lo veo –repuso su primo mirando con nerviosismo a Hinata. Se giró entonces y vio que los temblores se hicieron muy notorios, parecía muy pálida y apretaba con fuerza los puños.

– ¿Qué querías? –le preguntó a su primo al ver que no se marchaba.

–Nada importante. Solo quería saludarte y decirte que mi madre quiere que cenemos allí el sábado. Últimamente te he visto muy poco, has estado ocupado con lo del complejo hotelero y esperaba poder pasar algo de tiempo contigo.

Suspiró al oírlo. Siempre habían sido grandes amigos, pero Hinata lo había cambiado todo. No le gustaba nada que una mujer se hubiera interpuesto entre los dos. Después de todo, Menma era más que un primo. Después de las muertes de sus padres Naruto se había mudado a la casa de su tía, y ante la gran ausencia de esta por estar siempre involucrada en negocios multimillonarios, él lo había tratado como si fuera su hermano.

–De acuerdo, ya llamaré más tarde a Konan-san y podremos charlar tú y yo. Pero ahora no es el mejor momento.

–Lo entiendo. Hasta luego –le dijo Menma. Lo acompañó a la puerta– ¿Es que vas a volver con ella después de lo que pasó? –le susurró su primo antes de salir. Frunció el ceño sorprendido.

– ¿Por qué hablas de eso? ¿Acaso no te preocupa que pueda ser tuyo el bebé que está esperando?-Menma hizo una mueca al oírlo y palideció.

– ¿E-Es eso lo que te ha dicho ella?

–No, no me lo ha dicho ella. Pero es posible que lo sea.

–No, no puede serlo –insistió su primo–Sé que es un tema delicado, pero sabes que no me gusta ir por allí sin condón. Lo siento, pero el bebé no es mío.

Menma salió del piso y fue hasta el ascensor. Naruto cerró la puerta y suspiró. Odiaba estar en esa situación. Estaba enfadado con Hinata, con su primo y con él mismo. Estaba casi seguro de que el bebé era suyo. Cuando volvió al salón, le sorprendió la expresión en el rostro de Hinata. Parecía muy alterada y nerviosa.

–S-Si vuelve al piso, me voy de aquí. N-No pienso estar en la misma habitación con él –le dijo ella mientras lo miraba directamente a los ojos.

–Sabes de sobra que viene mucho por aquí-Hinata apretó aún más los puños.

–No pienso quedarme aquí.

No entendía por qué estaba tan enfadada con su primo. Creía que era Menma el que debía sentirse ofendido. Después de todo, ella lo había acusado de violarla. Le parecía que nada tenía sentido y estaba cansado de tratar de entender lo que pasaba.

–Menma acaba de decirme que usó protección contigo –le dijo él entonces. Le pareció que sus palabras le causaban mucho dolor, no era la reacción que había esperado de ella.

–Y-Y le has creído, por supuesto –repuso Hinata. Parecía estar a punto de echarse a llorar.

– ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir? ¿Que no lo hizo? ¿Sigues manteniendo que el bebé no es mío? –le preguntó el. Hasta ese momento, no había sabido hasta qué punto deseaba ser el padre de ese niño. La miró a los ojos para pedirle sin palabras que le dijera lo que ansiaba oír, que era el padre. Pero su rostro no expresaba nada.

–Yo no mantengo nada- Cada vez se sentía más frustrado. Hinata se había encerrado en sí misma y no iba a conseguir sacarle nada. Le entraron ganas de atravesar la pared con el puño.

–Voy a salir un rato –le dijo entonces–. Traeré algo para comer.

Mientras bajaba en el ascensor al garaje, le sonó el teléfono móvil. Lo sacó de mala gana.

– ¿Qué?–contestó enfadado.

– ¿Naruto? –repuso su tía algo confusa. Naruto se metió en el coche y cerró los ojos – ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

–Nada, Konan-san es que tengo mucho trabajo hoy ¿Qué querías?

–No sé si te lo dicho Menma, pero me gustaría que vinieras a cenar mañana por la noche-Respiró profundamente antes de contarle a Konan-san lo que acababa de descubrir. No iba a ser fácil, pero se dio cuenta de que no podía ocultarlo.

–Konan-san, tengo que decirte que Hinata está aquí conmigo y está embarazada- Su tía se quedó unos segundos en silencio.

–Entiendo… Bueno, supongo que entonces será mejor que no invite a Rin a la cena.

Hizo una mueca al oír el tono con el que le hablaba su tía. Rin Nohara era la joven con la que ella llevaba algún tiempo tratando de emparejarlo. Nunca le había gustado Hinata ni la idea de que se casara con ella. Aun así, siempre había tratado con educación a su prometida, él no habría permitido que lo hiciera de otro modo. Después de lo que le pasó con Hinata, no le habría extrañado que Konan-san aprovechara la ocasión para recordarle que a ella no le había gustado desde el principio, pero siempre se había mostrado muy compasiva.

–Creo que será mejor dejar la cena para otra ocasión. No es buen momento para Hinata ni para mí.

Se despidió de ella y colgó. Encendió el motor y salió del garaje. Condujo durante algunos minutos sin un destino en mente. Pero no tardó en llegar a su edificio de oficinas, era como si su coche se supiera el camino. Aparcó y subió a las oficinas de la empresa. Obito lo miró sorprendido y no le extrañó nada que lo hiciera. Acababa de decirle que iba a estar unos días sin aparecer por allí. Fue directamente a su despacho. Se sentó en su sillón y le dio la vuelta para contemplar las vistas desde la ventana. El cielo se había nublado esa mañana. Era un día gris y frío. Después de pasar varios días en las playas de Miami, le estaba costando adaptarse al frío de Tokio. Sonó el teléfono y estuvo punto de no contestar. Vio que se trataba de Jūgo. Su amigo iba a preguntarle por qué se había ido tan deprisa de Isla de Miyako. No le apetecía darle explicaciones de ningún tipo, pero se dio cuenta de que no tenía ningún sentido alargar más lo inevitable.

– ¿Ya están de vuelta Sasuke y tú? –le preguntó cuándo contestó. –

-¡Por fin te localizo! Llevo mucho tiempo llamándote. ¿Dónde te habías metido? –quiso saber su amigo.

–Me llamó el detective y me dijo que había encontrado a Hinata.

Jūgo se quedó callado. Después, oyó que murmuraba, imaginó que se lo estaría contando a Sasuke.

– ¿Y?

–La encontró en Yokohama, me fui de la isla para ir personalmente a ver si era ella –le explicó– Y, en efecto, era Hinata y ha vuelto a Tokio conmigo.

– ¿Cómo? –Preguntó Jūgo estupefacto– ¿Por qué has hecho algo así?

–Está embarazada, Jūgo.

–No lo puedo creer ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? Últimamente, aparecen mujeres embarazadas por todas partes; te voy a hacer la misma pregunta que le hice a Sai cuando Ino reapareció de repente en su vida ¿Cómo sabes si es tuyo el niño?

–No he dicho en ningún momento que sea mío –repuso Naruto–Lo único que he comentado es que está embarazada.

–Claro ¿Y pretendes que me crea que te has llevado a tu exnovia de vuelta a Tokio embarazada de otro hombre?

–No me hables así. El caso es que podría ser mi hijo o el de mi primo ¿Entiendes ahora mi problema?

–Pues sí, es un problema muy grande que me alegra no tener ¿Qué te ha contado ella?

–Ese es otro de los problemas, está enfadada conmigo, furiosa. Me trata como si ella fuera la víctima, no lo entiendo, no me ha querido decir de quién es el bebé.

–Bueno, a lo mejor no lo sabe –le comentó Jūgo– Si se acostó contigo, con tu primo y quizás con alguien más, es normal que no sepa quién es el padre.

No le gustó oírlo, pero se dio cuenta de que podía estar en lo cierto.

–Ese comentario está fuera de lugar, Hinata no es ninguna mujerzuela

–No he dicho que lo fuera

–Pero lo has insinuado

–Sé que estás muy molesto, Naruto, pero no te enfades conmigo. Eres mi amigo y me preocupa que estés perdiendo la cabeza. Creo que no deberías haber tratado de encontrarla. Ahora ya no tiene remedio, pero deberías hacerte cuanto antes las pruebas de paternidad.

–Preferiría no llegar tan lejos –susurró Naruto

– Lo único que quiero saber es por qué se torcieron tanto las cosas –agregó mientras sacudía la cabeza. Sabía que esa conversación no iba a llevarle a ninguna parte. Jūgo era un tipo duro que no perdonaba fácilmente –Lamento mucho que te veas en esta situación, Naruto –le dijo entonces su amigo– Lo que necesitas es salir, tomarte un par de copas y tener una breve aventura. Deberías abandonar esa especie de celibato que te has impuesto tú mismo desde que rompiste con Hinata-Naruto se echó a reír al oír la sugerencia de su amigo–Espera un momento, Sasuke quiere hablar contigo –le comentó Jūgo. Unos segundos después, estaba hablando con él.

–No voy a repetir lo que ya te ha dicho Jūgo, pero estoy de acuerdo con él –le dijo Sasuke–Sólo quería comentarte que voy a estar unos cuantos días incomunicado.

– ¿Acaso te escapas para casarte con Sakura? –le preguntó Naruto sonriendo.

–Hmp, No y no me gustan esas bromas –repuso Sasuke–Ha surgido un problema con la construcción del hotel y he decidido ir personalmente a solucionarlo. Ya hemos sufrido demasiados retrasos y creo que esto será lo más rápido.

– ¿Cuándo te vas?

–Pasado mañana. Me iría antes, pero no puedo. Y Jūgo va a estar fuera del país a partir de mañana. Tampoco puedo pedirle ayuda a Sai, después de todo, está de luna de miel.

–Ahora lo entiendo –murmuró Naruto–En realidad, me llamabais para ver si puedo hacerlo yo.

–Sí, pero después de oír lo que ha pasado, tendré que ir yo mismo –le dijo Sasuke. Naruto se quedó un momento pensativo y tomó rápidamente una decisión.

–No, iré yo.

– ¿En serio? Pero, ¿no acabas decirnos que Hinata está en tu casa?

–Sí, pero puede venir conmigo. Creo que será perfecto. Así podemos estar lejos de todo. Tendremos tiempo para hablar y tratar de solucionar las cosas-Su amigo se quedó en silencio.

– ¿De verdad quieres volver con ella? ¿Después de lo que te hizo? –le preguntó Sasuke.

–Aún no lo sé. Necesito tener algunas respuestas antes de tomar una decisión tan importante. Pero, si el bebé es mío, no voy a permitir que se vuelva a marchar.

–Muy bien, entonces te enviaré un correo electrónico detallándote todos los temas que debes supervisar en la isla. Mantenme informado de cómo va todo y recuerda que puedo ir yo mismo si surge cualquier problema.

–Así lo haré –le aseguró Naruto– Por cierto, sé que piensan que estoy loco, pero me alegra poder contar con su apoyo.

–Sí, creo que estás loco –repuso Sasuke– Pero es tu vida y tu felicidad, amigo.

Se despidió de ellos y se quedó mirando el teléfono móvil después de colgar. Llamó después a Obito. Le dio una larga lista de instrucciones. Entre otras cosas, había que encontrar un obstetra para Hinata. Iba a necesitar que un médico le diera permiso para viajar. Si todo estaba bien, le apetecía poder pasar algunos días a solas con ella para poder hablar de lo que había pasado y tratar de solucionar las cosas. Después, hizo otra lista con las cosas que tenía que comprar. Hinata iba a necesitar todo tipo de ropa.

* * *

¿diccionario?

 _ **Kuzo:**_ Es algo como basura en japonés, lo puse así porque me gusta como suena.

* * *

 **Comentarios de la "adaptadora"**

Hola, esta vez me tarde un poco porque es el doble de palabras XD

¡Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews, follows y favoritos! Me hacen inmensamente feliz. Gracias por tomarse su tiempo de leer esta adaptación. Le he cambiado algunas cosas; originalmente Hinata se comunica con su madre, pero vamos Hiashi siempre fue un bastardo frió con ella, así que cambie un poco los detalles para darle mas dramatismo al asunto, no se si haya funcionado. Por otro lado no puse a Menma como hermano de Naruto porque simplemente no veo a Kushina en un papel tan vil como la madre de Ryan (el protagonista original). Konan no me desagrada pero tampoco me agrada del todo y tiene un color de cabello oscuro como el de Menma así que dije ¿why not?, por otro lado no me gusta Rin, asi que la pondré como la suripanta de la historia **(NO le are bashing ni nada por el estilo, solo le dí ese papel porque es el personaje que menos me agrada de Naruto, lo lamento si hay fans de ella)** Ademas eso de que Shion sea la mala del cuento ya sabe como a mierdilla ¿no?

He tratado de ser lo más exacta en los lugares pero es un poquito complejo, y yo no tengo idea de geografía, a duras penas se que Colombia y Columbia no son lo mismo (Soy de Colombia) :v

* * *

 **Zona VIP**

 **AmyRose6640:** Hola, en verdad que el Naruhina es perfecto, te agradezco por leer mi adaptación. Yo soy fan de tus adaptaciones. Este capitulo te lo dedico por ser la primera persona en comentar **¡Muchas Gracias Por Leer!**

 **JaviCorona: VIP** Es donde voy a contestar a todos los que me regalan un Review, es una zona Exclusiva :v Por otro lado este capitulo lo traje el doble de largo solo por ti. La trama es muy buena yo solo le agrego un poco de dramatismo **¡Muchas Gracias Por Leer!**

 **Miirellinu:** Fue una lastima que no pudiera cobrar el cheque pero hay se nos hubiera acabado toda la historia. Tienes razon, en ocasiones hay que tragarse el orgullo. Orochi siempre da miedito es por eso que no aparecerá mas. Quizás mas adelante decida darle una escena extra. **¡Muchas Gracias Por Leer!**

 **Blue-Azul-Acero:** Hola, bueno hace mucho yo leí esta historia y me tarde bastante en encontrar el libro. Le estoy cambiando algunas escenas pero no todas. Espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado. **¡Muchas Gracias Por Leer!**

 **AKime Maxwell:** Naruto es un idiota total de eso no hay duda, obvio ella es incapaz de traicionarlo, espero que disfrutes de esta actualizacion. **¡Muchas Gracias Por Leer!**

 **Project-Amakura:** Lo que paso entre ellos fue muy tan y circunstancial. Obvio Hinata lo ama con todo su ser y Naruto, siendo lento por naturaleza, tardara un poco en entender que ella jamas la traicionaría. Aquí tienes la actualización **¡Muchas Gracias Por Leer!}**

 **Alisse:** Hola, tratare de actualizar lo mas rápido posible. Me encanta que sea de tu agrado mi adaptación. **¡Muchas Gracias Por Leer!**

 **Amaru276:** Aquí esta la continuación **¡Muchas Gracias Por Leer!**

 **Monica735:** Hinata es muy vulnerable y lo que viene es mucho peor, todos tenemos un punto de quiebre. Yo amo a Naruto de todas las maneras posibles. **¡Muchas Gracias Por Leer!**

 **Lucy:** Me alegra que te guste mi historia mas que el pan? Poco a poco se darán cuenta de que fue lo que paso. He tratado de mantener sus personalidades mas maduras, conservando su toque característico. Lo zukulento esta horneandose y yo lo are incluso mas zukulento por ti. espero que te haya gustado la actualizacion. **¡Muchas Gracias Por Leer!**

 **Yamilitaw:** Aquí esta la continuación. que bueno que te haya gustado. Saludos. **¡Muchas Gracias Por Leer!**

 **Abreunikita:** ¡GRACIAS! ¡TU IGUAL! **¡Muchas Gracias Por Leer!**

* * *

 **LOS AMO, LOS AMO, LOS AMO.**

 **¿ME REGALAN UN REVIEW?**


	4. 4

**HASTA QUE ESTEMOS JUNTOS**

 **DISCLAIMER: NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES** **NO ME PERTENECEN.** **SON PROPIEDAD DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO. LA HISTORIA ES UNA ADAPTACIÓN DEL LIBRO** _ **PASIONES Y TRAICIÓN**_ **DE** _ **MAYA BANKS**_ **, YO SOLO LE CAMBIE ALGUNAS CUANTAS PARTES. ¡LA HISTORIA** _ **NO**_ **ES MIA!**

 **LA HISTORIA SE SITÚA EN JAPÓN.**

 **PAREJAS PRINCIPAL: NARUTO Y HINATA. SE MENCIONAN ALGUNAS OTRAS.**

 **RESUMEN: Él, indignado porque ella no había cobrado el cheque que le dio, decide buscarla para asegurarse que nada malo le hubiese pasado y poder cerrar por fin con ese doloroso capítulo de su vida, todo fue de maravilla hasta que la vio de nuevo… embarazada. Ahora no solo tendrá que velar por el bienestar de ella y del bebe; sino que tendrá que descubrir si el niño es en efecto su hijo o su sobrino. Por otro lado, ella no lo quiere cerca nunca más. ¿será el amor lo suficientemente fuerte para mantenerlos unidos?**

 **CAPITULO 4**

Sentada en la cama, Hinata reflexionó sobre su situación y se dio cuenta de que no podía seguir allí. Había sido lo bastante tonta como para creer que podía vivir en un lugar donde podía cruzarse con Menma en cualquier momento. Le había sacado de quicio tener que verlo esa mañana en el salón de Naruto. Se había sentido paralizada al instante y había tenido que soportar su gesto de fingida inocencia. No le gustaba sentirse tan vulnerable, no lo soportaba. Le habría encantado poder darle un buen puñetazo y contarle a Naruto qué tipo de persona era su querido primo. Odiaba a Menma por lo que le había hecho y al rubio por no ayudarla cuando más lo había necesitado. Había tomado la decisión y no pensaba cambiar de idea. No iba a quedarse allí. Pensó en las alternativas que tenía. No podía irse sin saber adónde. Debía planearlo bien. Tenía que encontrar un lugar seguro para ella y para el bebé.

–Quieres irte, ¿verdad? -Se sobresaltó al oír la voz de Naruto, Le hablaba desde la puerta.

–No tengo motivos para quedarme.

–Ven conmigo al salón –le sugirió él mientras le tendía la mano. Durante unos cuantos segundos, se quedó mirando la mano que le ofrecía. Sabía que no debía aceptarla, pero algo en su voz la convenció y se la dio. El rubio tiró de ella con suavidad y la llevó de la mano al salón. Se sentó en el sofá y le hizo un gesto para que ella se acomodara a su lado. –Me he comportado como un cretino y lo siento –le dijo mientras se pasaba una mano por el pelo con nerviosismo– No deberías tener que soportar más estrés en la condición en la que estás y no he hecho sino empeorar la situación- Ella abrió la boca para contestarle, pero Naruto le colocó un dedo en los labios para impedírselo –Deja que termine –le pidió– He estado toda la mañana en la oficina. Han surgido algunos problemas en un proyecto muy importante y mis socios no pueden encargarse de ellos. Tengo que ir a supervisar unas obras y quiero que vengas conmigo.

Se quedó mirándolo sin entender. No comprendía por qué Naruto parecía disfrutar desenterrando el pasado cuando los dos sabían que su relación había muerto muchos meses antes y era irreparable. Además, fue el propio Naruto el que había dado por terminada la relación y la había echado de su vida como si fuera una bolsa de basura, como si no fuera importante para él.

–Quiero cuidar de ti, Hinata. Me gustaría que pudiéramos olvidar lo que ocurrió en el pasado y concentrarnos en el presente.

–¿Estás hablando en serio?

–Sí, muy en serio. Tenemos que solucionar muchas cosas y no podremos hacerlo si no estás dispuesta a pasar algún tiempo juntos para que podamos hablar.

En ese momento, se sintió tan vulnerable que le entraron ganas de llorar. Le habría encantado que Naruto hubiera querido escucharla meses antes, no en ese momento. Le había decepcionado más que nadie porque él era su prometido, el que debía haber estado de su lado. Le parecía increíble que quisiera arreglar las cosas con ella después de tan grave traición. Naruto le acarició suavemente la mejilla y le sorprendió ver que le temblaban los dedos. Su mirada era una súplica y no supo qué decir. Una parte de ella se negaba a continuar con esa pantomima, pero le costaba decirle que no. Sacudió la cabeza para negarse, pero Naruto, que seguía con la mano en su mejilla, detuvo el movimiento mientras le acariciaba los labios con el pulgar.

–No va a haber ningún tipo de presión, promesas ni obligaciones. Estaremos los dos solos en un complejo hotelero de la playa. Es un comienzo, es todo lo que te pido. Solo lo que estés dispuesta a darme.

–Pero el bebé…

–Nunca haría nada que pudiera poner en peligro su bienestar. Tendrás que ir al médico y que él te dé el visto bueno para viajar.

Tenía que reconocer que la idea era muy tentadora. Naruto le estaba pidiendo que fuera con él, no se lo ordenaba. Esa situación la devolvió al pasado durante unos segundos y recordó lo cariñoso que había sido siempre con ella. Pero sabía que no tenía futuro, nunca podría estar con un hombre que no confiaba en su palabra, y sabía que le costaría mucho trabajo despedirse de él después de pasar una semana juntos en la playa. Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio. Después, decidió que lo haría. No sabía muy bien por qué, pensaba que no iban a sacar nada en claro, pero quería pasar ese tiempo con él antes de seguir adelante con su vida. Asintió con la cabeza y vio que Naruto suspiraba aliviado. Creía que se le daba muy bien fingir que ella le importaba, pero no lo creía posible. De haber sido así, nunca la habría apartado de su lado y seguirían juntos, esperando con ilusión la llegada de su primer hijo.

–Iremos esta tarde al médico. Si nos dice que puedes viajar, volaremos mañana mismo. Así que deberías aprovechar esta tarde y esta noche para descansar. En cuanto lleguemos al hotel, lo más duro que tendrás que hacer cada día será caminar de la habitación a la playa y de la playa a la habitación.

–Quiero habitaciones separadas –le pidió ella.

–Ya he reservado una suite- Frunció el ceño al oírlo, pero decidió no protestar.

–No te arrepentirás, Hinata –le dijo Naruto– Podemos hacer esto, podemos arreglar las cosas.

Cerró los ojos al oír sus palabras. Naruto le hablaba con tanta intensidad que no le resultaba difícil dejarse seducir por lo que le decía. Pero sabía que no iban a poder avanzar hasta que hablaran de lo que había ocurrido en el pasado. Y ella no quería tener que recordar el peor día de su vida, cuando no encontró a nadie que la creyera.

El médico les dijo que una semana de descanso y relajación era justo lo que Hinata necesitaba y recordó que debía acudir al hospital más cercano si se le hinchaban más las extremidades o tenía algún otro síntoma de preclamsia. Mientras hablaban con él, Hinata miró de vez en cuando a Naruto. Éste escuchaba con atención cada palabra del doctor, como si fuera un preocupado esposo y padre. Y no le agradaba verlo tan interesado, todo lo contrario. Cuando regresaron al piso de Naruto, se encontraron varias bolsas en el vestíbulo. Eran de tiendas de moda femenina, incluso una de la tienda de lencería más famosa de la ciudad.

–Estupendo, parece que Toneri ha traído lo que le pedí –comentó Naruto al ver las bolsas–Todo esto es para ti, para el viaje.

Las llevó al sofá y le hizo un gesto para que se sentara y fuera mirando las cosas. Algo confusa, fue al sofá. Encontró varios vestidos de premamá para la playa, alguno de noche, bañadores, sandalias y varios conjuntos de lencería. Naruto había pensado en todo y había acertado con las tallas.

–No tenías por qué… –murmuró ella. Sin que apenas fuera consciente de ello, habían vuelto a sus antiguos hábitos. Durante su relación, El Namikaze le hizo hecho muchos regalos.

–Bueno, en realidad no lo he hecho yo, sino Toneri –le explicó Naruto. Le entraron ganas de reír al imaginarse a Toneri, el rarito secretario de Naruto, en el departamento de lencería femenina y ropa de premamá.

–¿Cómo está Toneri?

–Bien, como siempre.

–Gracias por todo esto –le dijo ella entonces.

–No hay de qué –repuso Naruto con una sonrisa– ¿Por qué no te acuestas un rato mientras hago las maletas? Después, podemos cenar. Como salimos mañana por la mañana, será mejor que nos acostemos pronto.

Hinata dejó la ropa en el sofá y se levantó lentamente. Sabía que estaba cometiendo un error y era mejor mantener las distancias, no quería volver a cometer los mismos errores del pasado. Aunque lo tenía muy claro, no podía evitar que su corazón anhelara los buenos momentos y lo echara de menos. Sintió de repente una tristeza inmensa y salió del salón antes de que Naruto pudiera ver sus lágrimas.

A la mañana siguiente, El rubio la despertó sacudiéndole suavemente el hombro. Se duchó mientras él le preparaba el desayuno. Cuando terminaron de comer, él bajó al garaje el equipaje de los dos. Estuvo muy callada durante el trayecto hasta el aeropuerto. Por un lado, le atraía pasar una semana en la playa con su ex-prometido, pero temía estar a solas con él. Había estado tan concentrada en la ira y el odio que sentía por ese hombre, que no había sido consciente de que aún estaba enamorada. No podía creer que amara a un hombre que no la correspondía, sobre todo después de que la hubiera traicionado como lo hizo. Le parecía patético que aún sintiera algo por él.

Naruto había alquilado un avión privado para llevarlos directamente a la isla. El vuelo duraba sólo unas horas, pero tuvo tiempo suficiente para arrepentirse de la decisión que había tomado y lamentó no poder dar marcha atrás.

–¿Por qué no echas el respaldo hacia atrás? –le sugirió mientras lo hacía por ella–Ponte de lado y te daré un masaje en la espalda.

Estaba demasiado incómoda y nerviosa para que su ofrecimiento no la tentara. Se giró hacia la ventana y esperó. No pudo evitar suspirar de placer cuando Naruto comenzó a masajearle la espalda. Era increíble sentir sus manos aflojando poco a poco la tensión que había en sus músculos. Bostezó ruidosamente y se acomodó en el asiento. Durante unos minutos, olvidó el pasado y el futuro. Se concentró en ese momento y en lo bien que le sentaba tener a Naruto cuidando de ella con dedicación y cariño, como lo había hecho cuando estaban juntos. Se quedó dormida con una sonrisa en la cara.

El rubio la despertó cuando estaban a punto de aterrizar. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se encontraba tan relajada. Unos minutos más tarde, Naruto le rodeó los hombros mientras la ayudaba a bajar del avión. La acompañó al coche que los esperaba mientras el chofer metía el equipaje en el maletero. El hotel donde iban a alojarse era muy lujoso y estaba en la playa. él le dijo que, cuando terminaran de construir el complejo hotelero en el que estaban trabajando, aquel iba a parecer poco más que un motel de carretera.

La suite que Naruto había reservado era espaciosa y cómoda. Se sentó en el sofá nada más entrar y se quedó con la vista perdida mientras contemplaba la playa privada que tenían a su disposición. Él se arrodilló a su lado y le quitó los zapatos. Vio que le observaba los pies para ver si estaban más hinchados. Después, comenzó a masajearlos. No pudo evitar gemir al sentir sus manos.

–¿Te gusta?

–Muchísimo –confesó ella. Naruto siguió dándole el masaje mientras la observaba de vez en cuando. En un momento dado, ella se llevó las manos al vientre y sonrió.

–¿Se está moviendo? –le preguntó Naruto. Asintió con la cabeza. –¿Puedo tocarlo? - Tomó la mano de Naruto y la colocó donde había tenido la suya unos segundos antes. Sonrió al ver la expresión de sorpresa en su rostro cuando el bebé le dio una patada. –¡Es increíble! ¿Te duele?

–No –repuso ella riendo–. No siempre es agradable, pero no duele-Naruto siguió con la mano en el mismo sitio durante unos segundos más. Vio que estaba muy serio. Poco después, se levantó.

–¿Quieres cenar en la terraza o preferirías ir al restaurante?

–Aquí, por favor –le dijo ella–. Me gustan mucho las vistas que tenemos y estaremos más a gusto en la habitación.

Naruto asintió y fue hasta donde estaba el teléfono para pedir la cena. Media hora más tarde, un camarero les llevó la comida en un carro y preparó la mesa en la terraza de la suite. Comieron en silencio, disfrutando del atardecer y el sonido de las olas. Cuando terminaron, Naruto le sugirió que se acostara, pero ella no estaba cansada. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan relajada y estaba deseando dar un paseo por la playa. Se lo dijo y el frunció el ceño, no parecía gustarle la idea, pero terminó accediendo.

Fue maravilloso pasear por la tranquila playa, con la brisa marina agitando su larga melena. Se quitó las sandalias y se agachó para recogerlas, pero Naruto se le adelantó. Le encantaba sentir la arena mojada entre sus dedos. Se acercó al agua y se quedó ensimismado mirando el ir y venir del agua sobre sus pies. Naruto también se descalzó y se acercó hasta donde estaba ella. Siguieron paseando y él le rodeó la cintura con el brazo, pero ella se resistía, no quería acercarse más a él.

–No deberíamos ir muy lejos –comentó Naruto poco después–. Tienes que hacer reposo, recuérdalo. Le prometí al médico que ibas a descansar.

–Esto es mucho más descansado que pasar doce horas al día en pie –repuso ella.

–Eso no volverá a pasar –le dijo Naruto con seriedad mientras le apretaba más la cintura. Ella no dijo nada, pero se apartó de él para volver al hotel. Cuando entraron en la suite, fue directa al sofá. –¿Quieres beber algo? –le preguntó él.

–Un zumo, si es posible- Naruto buscó en el frigorífico de la suite y volvió poco después a su lado con un zumo de naranja.

–Deberías acostarte ya –le dijo él–. Ya tendrás tiempo de conocer bien este sitio cuando hayas dormido.

Estaba cansada, pero no le apetecía dar por terminado un día que había sido maravilloso. Estar con él después de tantos meses le provocaba sentimientos agridulces. No podía seguir pensando en el pasado. iba a estar allí con Naruto una semana y le habría encantado poder partir de cero. El sofá era tan mullido y bajo que, aunque lo intentó durante bastante tiempo, no pudo levantarse. Se echó a reír, le pareció una situación muy cómica. Naruto se acercó, tomó sus manos y tiró de ella. Se quedaron durante algún tiempo el uno frente al otro y aprovechó el momento para estudiar sus facciones. Era la primera vez que lo miraba de esa manera, sin tratar de esconder sus emociones.

–Buenas noches, Naruto –susurró ella. Durante unos segundos, le pareció que él estaba a punto de besarla. De haberlo hecho, no sabía cómo habría reaccionado.

–Buenas noches, Hinata. Que descanses –le dijo él entonces. Se fue al dormitorio pensando en lo que acababa de ocurrir y lamentando que no hubiera pasado nada más.

* * *

Hinata apenas pudo dormir esa noche. Pasó horas tumbada en la cama, observando el techo y recordando el pasado. Revivió el momento en el que conoció a Naruto y cómo la conquistó. Su relación había sido apasionada e intensa desde el principio. Desde que él la invitara a cenar por primera vez, habían pasado semanas juntos, viéndose cada día. Cuando sólo llevaban un mes de relación, se fue a vivir con él. Un mes más tarde, Naruto le pidió en matrimonio. Nunca supo muy bien por qué la había elegido a ella para que fuera su esposa. No pensaba que fuera peor que él en ningún sentido, pero Naruto Namikaze era un hombre muy rico. Podía haber tenido a cualquier mujer a su lado y no había terminado de comprender por qué la quería a ella. No tenía contactos ni procedía de una buena familia. No tenía dinero ni prestigio. Era sólo una estudiante universitaria que se pagaba las clases trabajando como camarera. Pero eso había cambiado cuando llegó Naruto a su vida. Con la sabiduría que le daba la distancia, había llegado a pensar que ése había sido uno de sus grandes errores.

Había dejado que Naruto cambiara por completo su existencia y se había dejado seducir por el cuento de hadas. Había confiado por completo en él y nunca se le pasó por la cabeza que su amor no fuera correspondido. Se preguntó cómo reaccionaría Naruto después de tantos meses si ella trataba de contarle otra vez la verdad para que supiera qué había pasado realmente aquel día, cuando no la creyó y decidió apartarla de su vida. No la había creído entonces y no pensaba que eso fuera a cambiar.

Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas cuando aparecieron en su mente imágenes de aquel fatídico día.

Hace algunos meses

Hinata se quedó mirando la prueba de embarazo, no sabía si reír o llorar. La escondió rápidamente y comenzó a pensar en cómo iba a decírselo a Naruto. Esperaba que le gustara la idea. Pensaban casarse pronto y solían hablar a menudo de su deseo de ser padres. Estaba deseando decírselo. Sabía que ese día iba a estar en el despacho y pensó en ir a verlo y darle una sorpresa. Estaba entusiasmada, deseando ver su expresión cuando se lo contara.

Oyó de repente un ruido en el salón y sonrió. No iba a tener que esperar. Naruto estaba en casa. De vez en cuando, se pasaba por el piso sin avisar para darle una sorpresa y comer con ella. Lo llamó entonces y se quedó sin palabras al ver a Menma aparecer en la puerta de su dormitorio. Los visitaba con frecuencia, pero siempre lo hacía cuando Naruto estaba en casa.

–Menma, ¿qué haces aquí? Naruto está en el despacho. No volverá hasta dentro de unas horas.

–He venido para hablar contigo.

–¿De qué se trata? –le preguntó ella con curiosidad– Vamos al salón-Pero Menma no le hizo caso y entró en el dormitorio. Aquello le dio mala espina y se estremeció.

–¿Cuánto quieres a cambio de romper con Naruto e irte de aquí? - Se quedó estupefacta. Se imaginó que no lo había entendido bien.

–¿Cómo?

–No te hagas la tonta, no lo eres. ¿Cuánto dinero quieres?

–¿Cómo puedes intentar comprarme? ¿Ha sido tu madre la que te ha pedido que lo hagas? Los dos están locos. Quiero a Naruto y el a mí. Vamos a casarnos-Vio que Menma se ponía más nervioso aún.

–Esperaba que me lo pusieras más fácil. Te estamos ofreciendo bastante dinero-Cuando vio que hablaba en plural, se dio cuenta de que también la tía de Naruto estaba detrás de esa operación. Estaba a punto de decirle que se fuera de allí, que no quería volver a verlos en su vida, cuando Menma se acercó un poco más. La miraba amenazadoramente e, instintivamente, dio un paso atrás.

–Creo que deberías irte, Ahora mismo –le dijo ella mientras iba hacia el teléfono.

Menma se abalanzó sobre ella y le quitó el móvil. Estaba demasiado atónita por el ataque y tardó en reaccionar y defenderse. La tiró en la cama y se echó sobre ella, tocándola todo el cuerpo e intentando desnudarla. Hinata levantó la rodilla para tratar de golpearlo en la entrepierna, pero Menma se apartó a tiempo y la sujetó con más fuerza aún. Gritó aterrorizada. Le estaba haciendo mucho daño. Estaba furiosa y no podía creer que fuera a violarla en la cama de su propio primo. Pensó que se había vuelto loco y estaba segura de que Naruto lo mataría cuando lo supiera.

Al ver que no iba a detenerse, reunió las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban para luchar y tratar de defenderse. Aprovecho el momento en que se levantó para entrar en ella, para darle un buen golpe en los genitales. Menma gruñó y aprovechó para apartarse de él mientras intentaba cubrirse con lo que le quedaba de ropa. Se puso en pie y se llevó la mano a la garganta. Le dolía como si hubiera intentado estrangularla.

–Te matará cuando lo sepa –le dijo sollozando–. ¿Cómo has podido hacerme algo así? ¡Es tu primo, maldito bastardo! - Fue hacia la puerta. Sólo tenía una cosa en mente, escapar de allí e ir en busca de Naruto. Pero las palabras de Menma la detuvieron.

–Nunca te creerá-

–Estás loco –le dijo ella llorando. Pero Menma había estado en lo cierto. Naruto no la creyó. Su primo lo había llamado desde el apartamento poco después de que se fuera ella y había tenido la brillante idea de contarle exactamente lo que sabía que Hinata le iba a decir a su prometido. Pero Menma le dijo también que Hinata había sido la que lo había seducido y que, cuando él le echó en cara que fuera infiel a Naruto, ella se enfadó y le dijo que iba a inventarse una historia y contarle a su novio que había tratado de violarla. imaginó que Menma lo había hecho muy bien porque Naruto se mostró muy frío con ella cuando la vio entrar en su despacho minutos después y, tras contarle la verdad, exactamente lo que Menma le había advertido que iba a decirle, su prometido se limitó a entregarle un generoso cheque y a pedirle que se marchara.

En la actualidad

Hinata siguió tumbada en la cama, sin poder pensar en otra cosa que no fuera ese horrible día. Estaba allí para descansar y olvidar el pasado, pero seguía sintiéndose traicionada por las personas en las que más había confiado. Cuando Naruto llamó a la puerta de su habitación, volvió a la realidad. Ya había amanecido y no había dormido casi nada. Le costó levantarse. Se puso una bata y abrió la puerta. Naruto ya estaba vestido. Llevaba unos pantalones beis y una camisa. Parecía listo para ir al trabajo.

–Te he dejado el desayuno preparado en la cocina. Tengo que pasar unas horas en la zona de construcción. ¿Crees que estarás bien sola? - Asintió con la cabeza. Le alegraba no tener que hablar con él esa mañana después de la noche que había pasado. Necesitaba tiempo para recuperarse.

–Por supuesto. ¿A qué hora volverás?

–Son las ocho –repuso Naruto mirando el reloj–Me imagino que volveré a eso de las doce. Podemos comer en el restaurante del hotel y después, si te apetece, dar un paseo por la playa. Aprovecha este tiempo para descansar. Preferiría que no fueras a la playa tú sola.

–No va a pasarme nada si salgo sola del hotel.

–Lo sé, pero preferiría estar contigo - Se quedó sin palabras al oír tal afirmación y se limitó a asentir con la cabeza –Muy bien, te veré a la hora de la comida.

Cerró la puerta de su dormitorio y se apoyó contra ella. Era el primer día de esa semana durante la que iba a intentar olvidar el pasado y ver si podían arreglar las cosas. Cada vez le parecía más complicado.

Llenó la bañera de agua caliente, estaba deseando poder darse un baño relajante. Sabía que no le convenía que el agua estuviera muy caliente ni debía permanecer dentro mucho tiempo. Después de veinte minutos disfrutando de ese placer, salió de mala gana de la bañera. Se vistió y fue a la cocina para desayunar. Hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía tanto apetito. Cuando terminó, buscó una toalla y salió a la playa.

Después de unos meses trabajando como camarera en el restaurante, le parecía un lujo poder pasar un día tumbada en la arena. Se acomodó bajo una de las sombrillas que había en la playa. Era increíble cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por los olores y los sonidos que la rodeaban. Creía que esos días iban a ser unas verdaderas vacaciones para su alma. No tardó en vencerla el sueño después de la noche de insomnio que había pasado. Decidió dejarse llevar y disfrutar de una siesta mientras esperaba a Naruto.

Naruto volvió a la suite a mediodía. Buscó a Hinata, pero no estaba en ninguna parte. Se dio cuenta de que no le había hecho caso y había decidido salir del hotel sin esperarlo. Sabía que estaba demasiado pendiente de ella, pero no podía evitarlo, estaba muy preocupado. Salió a la terraza y la buscó con la mirada en la playa. Al no verla, fue hacia las sombrillas. No tardó en encontrarla, estaba tumbada de costado y completamente dormida.

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al ver esa imagen tan bella. Vio que estaba descalza y que sus tobillos seguían hinchados, pero no tanto como lo habían estado un par de días antes. Se sentó a su lado y acarició su sedosa melena azabache. Bajó después por su brazo y siguió hasta tocarle el abultado vientre. Hinata suspiró y, sin despertarse, se acercó más a él. Se moría de ganas de abrazarla y apartó la mano para no caer en la tentación. Le habría encantado poder borrar los últimos seis meses y regresar al pasado, pero era imposible. Lo había traicionado y, lo más importante en esos momentos, era el hijo que esperaba. Aunque Hinata no lo hubiera admitido, estaba casi seguro de que él era el padre. Le sacudió ligeramente el hombro para despertarla. Le encantó ver cómo se desperezaba poco a poco y sonreía.

–¿Llevas mucho tiempo aquí? –preguntó Hinata medio dormida.

–No, sólo unos minutos. ¿Tienes hambre? - Hinata asintió con la cabeza y se incorporó. Le dio la mano para ayudarla. Después, la acompañó de vuelta a la suite con el brazo rodeando sus hombros. Mientras Hinata se duchaba y se cambiaba de ropa, llamó a Sasuke para contarle cómo iba la construcción. Fue un alivio que su amigo no le preguntara por ella. Aunque sus amigos y su familia pensaban que se había vuelto loco, cada vez estaba más convencido de que estaba haciendo lo correcto. No había podido olvidarla durante esos meses y para él era muy importante tratar de averiguar por qué habían terminado tan mal las cosas entre los dos. Aunque no pudieran volver a estar juntos, necesitaba saberlo para poder seguir adelante con su vida.

Cuando Hinata salió del dormitorio, se dio cuenta de que había más brillo y luz en sus ojos. No la había visto así desde que la encontrara en el restaurante de Yokohama. Se parecía más a la mujer con la que había compartido su vida durante unas cuantas e intensas semanas. Recordó lo enamorado que había estado de esa joven risueña y cariñosa. Le pareció que estaba algo nerviosa, no se acostumbraba a estar a solas con él y le molestaba que hubiera esa barrera invisible entre los dos.

–¿Estás lista? –le preguntó él. Hinata asintió con la cabeza. Le colocó una mano en la espalda para acompañarla a la puerta y se estremeció al sentir su piel desnuda. Toneri había hecho muy bien su trabajo. Ese veraniego vestido resaltaba todas las maravillosas curvas de su cuerpo. Los tirantes del escote se ataban en la nuca y toda la espalda quedaba a la vista. Le habría encantado acariciarla en el preciso lugar donde la estaba tocando en esos instantes. Quería hacerlo hasta que ella respondiera y comprobar así que, tal y como temía, la atracción no había desaparecido.

En el restaurante, los sentaron cerca de un gran ventanal con vistas a la playa. La observó mientras Hinata leía la carta y trataba de decidir lo que iba a pedir. Sintiendo que la miraba, levantó la vista y sonrió tímidamente. Él le devolvió el gesto. No podía mirar esos ojos Perlas sin perderse en ellos. Era preciosa y le encantó ver que ya no lo miraba con odio.

–¡Naruto! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –gritó alguien cerca de allí. Hizo una mueca al oír esa voz. Se giró y vio que Rin Nohara se acercaba a su mesa. Maldijo entre dientes. Se levantó y la saludó de mala gana.

–Estoy aquí por trabajo, lo que me sorprende es que tú estés aquí –repuso Naruto.

–Bueno, es uno de mis sitios favoritos –le dijo ella entre risas–Me encantan la gastronomía y las playas de esta isla ¿Por qué no me presentas a tu acompañante, Naruto?

Estaba seguro de que Rin sabía muy bien quién era Hinata, tan seguro como estaba de que su presencia allí no era ninguna coincidencia. imaginó que su tía era la culpable de esa situación. Le molestaba que tratara de inmiscuirse en su vida de esa manera y lamentó haberle contado dónde iba a estar esa semana. Había tenido la esperanza de que… Eso ya no era importante. Rin estaba allí e iba a tener que enfrentarse a esa situación.

–Rin, te presento a Hinata Hyuga. Hinata, Rin Nohara es una amiga de la familia –anunció él. La recién llegada sonrió con coquetería al oírlo y jugueteó con su camisa.

–Bueno, Naruto-kun; algo más que una amiga, ¿no crees?

Vio que Hinata la miraba con suspicacia y decidió que no tenía por qué ser educado.

–Ahora, si me perdonas, esto era una comida privada…

–Bueno, pero tenemos que vernos mientras estés aquí. Podríamos cenar juntos. Fue una pena que no pudieras ir a casa de tu tía la última vez que cenamos allí juntas, ya sabes cuánto la aprecio –insistió Rin. Apartó disimuladamente la mano de esa mujer y dio dos pasos atrás.

–Me temo que voy a estar muy ocupado, a lo mejor podemos vernos cuando vuelva a Tokio. Hinata y yo estaremos encantados de invitarte a cenar –le dijo él para que se diera por enterada. Sus palabras no consiguieron que Rin dejara de sonreír.

–Desde luego, cariño... No entiendo por qué has tenido que volver con la mujer que te fue infiel-Hinata palideció al oír sus duras palabras.

–¡Ya es suficiente! Será mejor que te vayas. Saluda de mi parte a mi Konan-san y dile que deje de meterse en mi vida. Y tú deberías hacer lo mismo-Rin hizo un mohín, pero no se marchó.

–Tampoco hacía falta que te pusieras así. Me imagino que tienes que tratarla con educación. Después de todo, no sabes si el niño del que está embarazada es tuyo- Se dio media vuelta y se alejó antes de que pudiera decirle nada más. Estaba tan furioso que le entraron ganas de romper algo. Pero se sintió peor aún al volver a la mesa y ver que Hinata se había puesto en pie y apretaba enfadada los puños.

–Lo siento mucho –le dijo Naruto.

–Ya no tengo hambre –repuso Hinata.

–No hagas eso, tienes que comer. No dejes que esa mujer se salga con la suya-Cada vez estaba más enfadada.

–Esa mujer sabe demasiado sobre nuestra situación, ¿no te parece? - Sin decir nada más, salió del restaurante.

Fue directa a su suite y maldijo entre dientes cuando la llave electrónica se resistió a funcionar. Cuando lo consiguió, abrió la puerta con fuerza y cerró de un portazo. Echó el cerrojo y fue a su dormitorio. No tardó en escuchar voces y golpes en la puerta. Naruto parecía furioso. Pero ella también estaba demasiado enfadada como para que eso le importara. Todo aquello no era más que una farsa y estaba cansada de aguantarla. Había tenido que soportar que Naruto y su primo la humillaran, pero no estaba dispuesta a tener que aguantar además los comentarios de mujeres como esa tal Rin Nohara. Estaba tan furiosa que no se dio cuenta de que Naruto había entrado en la suite hasta que lo vio en su dormitorio.

–¿Qué es lo que te pasa, Hinata? Tú no eres así. No sé qué pretendías conseguir impidiéndome que entrara. No vas a lograr nada huyendo de los problemas.

–¿Por qué crees saber cómo soy? Si parece que nunca llegaste conocerme.

–Supongo que eso es verdad –repuso Naruto enfadado.

–Quiero irme de aquí en el primer vuelo que salga. Esto es una pérdida de tiempo. Nunca vamos a poder arreglar las cosas entre nosotros, Naruto.

–Pero hicimos un trato. Íbamos a pasar una semana aquí sin pensar en el pasado.

–¿Acaso no viste lo que acaba de ocurrir en el restaurante? –le preguntó ella con incredulidad–. ¿Cómo iba a saber esa mujer tanto de nosotros si no se lo hubieras contado tú mismo? ¿Cómo vamos a olvidar el pasado cuando esa mujer me lo acaba de echar en cara? No me gusta que se rían de mí.

–Nunca he hablado de ti con ella –le dijo Naruto con firmeza.

–Entonces, ¿por qué sabía tanto?

–No te estoy mintiendo. ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto confiar en mí? No fui yo quien te traicionó a ti.

Hizo una mueca al oírlo. Siempre volvían al mismo momento. Naruto estaba convencido de que ella lo había traicionado y se negaba a aceptar que pudiera haber otra explicación. Estaba demasiado furiosa como para seguir hablando con él. Se dio media vuelta y apretó los puños. De repente, Naruto la hizo girar sobre sus talones y la besó mientras le agarraba la cintura con las manos. Trató de apartarse de él, pero la asía con fuerza y no lo consiguió. Pasados unos segundos, el beso se hizo más suave y tierno, no pudo evitar gemir. Naruto la acercó a la cama sin dejar de besarla y consiguió que se tumbara en el colchón.

–Durante un tiempo, Hinata, limítate a estar callada. No quiero palabras. Parece que no podemos tener una conversación normal sin hacernos daño. Así que, aunque solo sean unos minutos, quiero comunicarme contigo sin hablar –le dijo Naruto mirándola a los ojos.

No supo qué decir y se perdió en sus ojos. A pesar de los problemas que tenían y la falta de confianza, seguía deseándolo. Una voz en su interior le dijo que se dejara llevar y le recordó lo maravilloso que sería volver a hacer el amor con él. Pero, por otra parte, temía que Naruto no lo viera de la misma manera y pensara que era una mujerzuela. Ese pensamiento la devolvió a la realidad como un jarro de agua fría.

–No puedo hacerlo –le dijo ella mientras se incorporaba–Sabiendo lo que piensas de mí, no puedo hacerlo –agregó mientras se cruzaba de brazos y apartaba la vista. Después, se alejó un poco más de él y lo observó con suspicacia.

–No me mires así, como si estuviera a punto de atacarte –le aseguró Naruto.

Se dio media vuelta y salió del dormitorio. Se sintió más sola que nunca. Fue al baño y se echó agua fría en la cara. Tenía un fuerte dolor en el pecho y ganas de llorar. Estaba desesperada. No pensaba suplicarle que la creyera. Ya lo había hecho y no le había servido de nada. Desolada, rompió llorar. Los tres últimos meses habían sido muy tristes, pero durante esos últimos días había sufrido mucho más. Era duro tener que estar con el hombre al que tanto había amado y ver en sus ojos lo que pensaba de ella. Volvió llorando a la cama y se acurrucó bajo la colcha. Unos minutos después, sintió que alguien se sentaba en la cama.

–Lo siento, Hinata –le dijo Naruto mientras le acariciaba la mejilla–. No llores. Por favor, no llores. Con cuidado, la ayudó a incorporarse y la abrazó contra su torso –Perdóname. No era mi intención disgustarte ni hacer que te sintieras mal. Te lo juro –insistió él–. Rin ha venido con la única intención de apartarme de ti. Se quedó callada al oírlo.

–¿Estás preparado para admitir que tu tía me odia y estaría dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa para librarse de mí? Si no le hablaste a Rin de nosotros, ¿quién crees que lo hizo?

–Lo sé –reconoció Naruto–Pero no va a conseguir nada. En cuanto vuelva a casa, hablaré con ella. Te lo prometo. No voy a dejar que te haga daño.

Hinata se relajó contra su torso. Deseaba creerlo más que nada en el mundo. Vio que empezaba a darse cuenta de cómo era Konan y se preguntó si estaría dispuesto a aceptar su versión de los hechos.

–Quédate conmigo, Hinata. Tenemos mucho de lo que hablar –le dijo Naruto mientras le limpiaba las lá- grimas– Y no podemos hacerlo si vuelves a Houston. Además, quiero cuidar de ti y de nuestro bebé.

Lo miró a los ojos. Parecía estar sufriendo tanto como ella. Estuvo a punto de abrir la boca para decirle que él no era el padre, pero no lo hizo.

–Por muchos problemas que tengamos, podemos solucionarlos.

–Yo no soy tan optimista –murmuró ella. Naruto la besó entonces y lo hizo con tanta ternura que se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Era increíble volver a estar entre sus brazos y olvidar durante unos minutos cuánto le había dolido su traición.

–Tenemos que hablar del bebé –le recordó Naruto. Se quedó unos segundos callada.

–Si te digo que el bebé es tuyo, ¿me creerás? -Notó que Naruto se quedaba sin aliento. Tomó su cara entre las manos y la miró directamente a los ojos.

–Sí, te creeré, Hinata-Se incorporó en la cama y respiró profundamente antes de decirle la verdad.

–Es tuyo –susurró entonces. Naruto suspiró aliviado y la besó de manera apasionada y posesiva. Le costó apartarse de él, su corazón le latía a mil por hora y no podía dejar de mirarlo. –¿Me crees? Tengo que saberlo, Naruto.

–Te creo –repuso él con solemnidad mientras le acariciaba el vientre. Le habría encantado preguntarle si también creía el resto de su historia, pero no podía hacerlo. Al ver que se quedaba callada, Naruto la miró preocupado–Te creo, Hinata. De verdad. Menma me dijo que contigo usó protección. Estoy seguro de que no te acostaste con ningún otro hombre y que con mi primo solo ocurrió una vez, ¿no es así?

Se quedó helada al oírlo. Había tanto dolor en su pecho que le costaba respirar. Angustiada, volvió a llorar.

–¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¿Por qué lloras? - Se sentía tan apenada como furiosa.

–Si de verdad deseas arreglar las cosas, no vuelvas a pronunciar su nombre en mi presencia. Querías pasar conmigo una semana sin hablar del pasado. Es lo que dijiste. Si vuelves a hablar de él, me voy ¿Está claro? - Le sorprendía que fuera tan vehemente. Abrió la boca como si estuviera a punto de protestar y ella se apartó de él para levantarse de la cama. Pero Naruto la agarró antes de que pudiera hacerlo.

–De acuerdo, nada del pasado. No volveré a hablar de ello, lo prometo. Entonces, ¿vas a quedarte? - Ella cerró los ojos. Estaba demasiado cansada para seguir discutiendo. Le dolían todos los músculos del cuello y también la cabeza. Naruto lo notó y comenzó a darle un suave masaje. –Aún me importas, Hinata- Apoyó su frente contra la de Naruto.

–Tengo miedo –le confesó ella.

–Yo también - Le sorprendió que lo admitiera y se separó de él para mirarlo a los ojos

–No me mires así. No eres la única que ha sufrido. Acabo de decirte que no iba a hablar del pasado, pero no eres la única que sufrió con todo lo que ocurrió. Me importabas mucho, quería casarme contigo… - Naruto se detuvo y, algo nervioso, se pasó las manos por el pelo. Parecía muy cansado y algo demacrado. –Aún quiero casarme contigo –le dijo entonces.

* * *

 **Notas: ¡NO ESTABA MUERTA, ANDABA DE PARRANDA!**

Bueno se prendió esto :v, dudo mucho que alguien lea esta historia pero nada se pierde con actualizar. Puedo dar una y mil excusas del porque no he actualizado, pero cuando la musa de la inspiración se va y en su lugar queda la musa de la pereza no hay mucho que decir.

* * *

 **ZONA VIP**

 **Procrastinacion:** Gracias a ti por leer, ojala sigas aquí apoyando esta historia. Este capítulo te lo dedico por ser el primer comentario. Besos y abrazos.

 **BuffAngel MM** : Bueno si Naru es como machista o no se… digamos que solo en algunos aspectos; le gusta llevar las riendas de la relación pero supongo que en sí, respeta las decisiones que toma su pareja (es así como yo lo veo) Gracias por comentar y pues lamento mucho haber tardado tanto en actualizar.

 **monica735:** Teme que Naruto le crea a ella y no a él. Saludos y gracias por comentar.

 **Lucy:** Gracias a ti por comentar, lamento mucho no haber podido actualizar antes. Lo zukulento vendrá más adelante y daré todo mi esfuerzo para que sea de tu agrado :D

 **Akime Maxwell:** Yo también odio a Menma en esta historia. Gracias por comentar y te pido disculpas por tardar tanto tiempo en actualizar.

 **Tsukimi:** Lamento mucho la tardanza, espero que sigas atenta a esta historia. Lamento también lo de Rin, no es de mi agrado, pero no te preocupes que no le are bashing (aunque después de este episodio no vuelve a aparecer, quizás más adelante la nombre, pero no será muy relevante en la trama)

 **Blue-Azul-Acero:** Gracias por comentar. ¡espero que te haya gustado este capítulo!

 **hime chan nh:** Es dramática hasta el final ¡muchas gracias por comentar!

 **yamilitaw:** Tienes toda la razón en lo que dices, Naruto y Menma cada uno es idiota a su manera XD ¡Muchas gracias por comentar y lamento mucho la tardanza!

 **Javi Corona:** ¡Creo que has perdido tu mesada! Jajajaja hablando en serio lamento muchísimo la tardanza, espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado.

 **2595:** Lamento mucho que tuvieras una mala semana, yo también la tuve y por eso no pude actualizar tan rápido, luego vino la pereza :v ¡Gracias por comentar y espero que haya sido de tu agrado!

 **Rose101226:** ¡lamento mucho la tardanza! ¡gracias por comentar!

 **Project-amakura:** Muy triste su historia, Gracias por comentar y lamento mucho la tardanza. PD: Menma es un desgraciado y Naruto un idiota.

 **Oinku Azolas R:** Bueno aquí se sabe que fue lo que paso realmente, pero de creo que aún falta mucho para que Naruto se entere de toda la verdad. ¡Gracias por leer y comentar!

 **Guest:** Si, pobrecita; ella solo es víctima de las circunstancias. ¡Muchas Gracias por leer y Comentar!

 **Gab:** Lamento mucho la tardanza ¡Gracias por leer y espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado!

 **LuzAngie:** Gracias por comentar ¡yo también adoro el Naruhina! Saludos desde Bogotá :D Gracias parce por comenta :D

 **Usagi drop:** Gracias por leer y comentar, lamento mucho la tardanza y te adoro por dejarme tres comentarios :D


End file.
